


Ethereum Gladiator

by EphemeralNight



Series: Erotica of Warcraft [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Lactation Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgy, Other, Parkour, Public Sex, Sex Battles, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spontaneous Orgasm, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralNight/pseuds/EphemeralNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human warrior from Azeroth finds herself thrust into a world no one knew existed, deep in the Twisting Nether where a civilization of Ethereals will force her to compete in sexual gladiator contests. Not that she's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The deafening roar of battle seemed eerily muted to Kyla as she knelt on the front lines, taking careful aim. She was a human soldier, one of countless Azerothians come to invade Draenor. She was not an adventurer. She had no magic or spectacular skills, but she fought all the same alongside countless others who, like her, would probably be killed in battle and not even mentioned in the history scrolls.  
  
Her burgundy hair was cut short so it wouldn't get in the way, and her lean body was armored in lightweight grey and dark grey plate with a curved short-sword on each hip. Several months in the field away from the ready supply of hot water and soap had marred her otherwise attractive features. Her hair was knotted and greasy, and her pale skin was covered with splotches, pimples, and sweat rashes. She probably smelled horrendous but she'd stopped noticing that after the second week.  
  
"Open fire!"  
  
Kyla pulled the trigger of her Draenic pulse rifle. It kicked forcefully against her shoulder and there was a flash of gold as her shot blew the head off a charging wrathguard. Blood sprayed into the sky as rifles, wands, and crossbows went off all around her.  
  
Demons fell by the hundreds but hundreds more advanced over the corpses of their brethren. Kyla aimed again and fired, reducing another wrathguard to a pair of arms and nothing else. Demonic casters returned fire with spells but most of those were deflected by friendly casters, leaving the ground troops to just deal with each other.  
  
Despite the superior fire-power of the Azerothians, the mass of demonic warriors were closing the distance. Kyla and her fellow soldiers cut down demon after demon, aiming and firing calmly even when the fel army got uncomfortably close.  
  
"Prepare to engage!" the general shouted.  
  
Kyla shouldered her rifle and drew her short swords, holding them reverse-grip and lifting herself into a crouch. Her blades were reinforced and sharpened with magic, but other than that Kyla depended solely on her own body's strength and speed to keep her alive.  
  
The wave of demons reached her line and Kyla leaped forward, slashing upward through a Wrathguard's chest with her right blade and spinning away to stab a lunging felguard in the face with her left.  
  
Kyla's strongest advantage was her speed, so she slipped through the battle, striking and retreating at once if her target didn't fall. Her awareness was focused completely on the enemies before her so it took her several moments to notice that something was going on behind the demonic front lines.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Kyla saw the mages above the battle pointing and shouting to each other, but Kyla pushed it out of her mind. It wasn't her concern. Killing what was right in front of her was the only thing she need to think about.  
  
Another wrathguard charged her. Kyla leaped over its first swing and cut through its arm, severing the demon's hand. It screamed at her and dove in an attempt to tackle the small human but Kyla twisted aside and slashed up--  
  


* * *

  
Pain. A blinding ache in her head and searing fire all over her body. Kyla opened her eyes with a gasp but before she could get a full breath she was overcome by a fit of coughing. She twisted, trying to get off her back and realized she was adrift in the air, nothing but white nothingness in all directions.  
  
The blood she coughed up floated away from her, weightless.  
  
Still gasping for breath, Kyla fought through the pain to take stock of herself. Her armor looked like she'd left it in a bonfire overnight, with large pieces missing. As bad as her armor was, though, Kyla herself was even worse. Blood trailed in the air from hundreds of wounds. Her left leg from the knee down was just gone; it was leaving the largest trail of blood floating in the air.  
  
She wasn't sure but Kyla thought that at least a couple of her ribs were broken along with her left arm which was so shattered she couldn't even feel it or move it, despite it still being attached.  
  
"Can anyone hear me?!?" Kyla shouted. Her voice felt raw but she would not survive long in this condition anyway.  
  
Kyla shouted again but silence was her only reply and her effort had started another coughing fit.  
  
She drifted in the white void, slowly bleeding to death. It could have been just minutes or several hours, Kyla couldn't tell. Time had ceased to mean anything as she drifted in and out of consciousness.  
  
At some point, Kyla noticed a sound. A low hum accented by something reminiscent of the crackle of electricity. It got louder and louder, and in a dizzying moment Kyla suddenly realized there was something behind her. She slowly turned, drifting around until she could see.  
  
Kyla gaped in awe.  
  
It was roughly oval shaped and massive, larger than most towns. Burnished metal floors and girders were floating unattached to each other, but wreathed in purple lightning. It looked like a random collection of geometric shapes of metal held together by nothing but bolts of violet energy.  
  
Kyla blinked, trying to focus her eyes through the haze of blood-loss. Shapes moved around inside the massive thing, vaguely humanoid shaped and glowing.  
  
Ethereals. It was an Ethereal Nethership!  
  
Kyla reached out weakly, trying to shout for help. She was too far gone to notice that the emblem displayed on the Nethership wasn't the emblem of the Consortium.  
  


* * *

  
"We've reconstructed and repaired her flesh, but it remains to be seen if the specimen has the strength to heal herself into a cohesive whole," a young voice said in a monotone.  
  
"What my associate means to say," a second voice cut in, "is that the specimen requires continuing treatment, but given that treatment, will recover."  
  
A third, deeper voice grumbled something then continued to say, "Six-thousand."  
  
"Ameer's ass," replied the second voice. "She's worth at least fifteen. Once she's cleaned up, the crowds will discharge just watching her."  
  
Kyla stirred. A part of her realized that she should probably be listening to this conversation, but she just couldn't make herself focus. She wasn't in pain anymore, that was odd, but she couldn't quite remember why she thought she was supposed to hurt so she let that go and began to drift off again.  
  
"I'll go as high as nine," the deep voice replied.  
  
"Not happening," the second voice snapped. "Tell you what, she's yours for eleven-thousand and I'll throw in Lonji here to make sure she survives to be of use to you."  
  
"What?" the first voice protested.  
  
"Its a good deal," the second voice pressed, overriding Lonji.  
  
"Alright. Eleven-thousand plus the services of the handler."  
  
Kyla stirred once more then retreated into blissful sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Kyla had the sense that she'd been asleep for a very long time. How long exactly, she couldn't say, but a long time. She yawned, stretching her cramped body, and blearily blinking her eyes open to look around.  
  
Bronze-colored metal walled her in on three sides, and everything swam with violet lightning. Pushing herself up, Kyla noticed that she was laying on a blanket. She also noticed that she was naked, except for golden manacles on her wrists and ankles. That was a little disconcerting, but the cuffs weren't connected to anything.  
  
Faint scar lines covered her skin, less prominent than the other imperfections in her skin that she was used to, but still noticeable. A perfect ring ran all the way around her left calf. Kyla ran her finger along it, wide-eyed.  
  
Kyla stood up, pulling the blanket around her to cover herself and went to the missing wall. There was a haze of energy completing her cube-shaped room. She pushed against it but it wouldn't yield. Miniature lightning bolts spiraled out through the air from the point where her hand was pressed against the invisible energy wall.  
  
"Hello?" Kyla called. "Is anyone there?"  
  
An ethereal poked its head into view from outside Kyla's cell. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Kyla recoiled, not expecting such an immediate response. The ethereal seemed to study her with concern, but lacking a real face its expressions were hard to understand. It stepped forward, passing through the energy wall with with a shimmer.  
  
"I, uh, feel kind of... sore," Kyla finally answered. "My head hurts."  
  
"That should pass. You've been asleep for several weeks," the ethereal told her. "You were very badly injured, but I managed to repair your flesh."  
  
"I was in a battle on Draenor. I'm a soldier for the Azerothian Offensive," Kyla said. "Where am I? What ship is this?"  
  
"This is the  _Jagged Etherblade_ ," it told her. "I'm Lonji, by the way."  
  
"I've never heard of a Consortium Nethership by that name," Kyla said.  
  
"Um, well that's probably because this isn't a Consortium ship."  
  
Kyla stared at him for a moment. "It's not?"  
  
The ethereal nodded apologetically. "Uh yeah, you're kind of a prisoner. Did I not mention that?"  
  
"No. No you didn't," Kyla mumbled as her legs gave out and she plopped down on the spot.  
  
Lonji studied her for a moment, then sat himself down across from her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kyla. Kyla Valstar," Kyla replied without looking up. "What's going to happen to me?"  
  
Lonji straightened up. "Well, you've been sold to Nexus-Prince Falavax as an arena slave."  
  
"Great," Kyla grumbled.  
  
"I am indentured to him for as long as it takes to prepare you, physically and mentally, for the pits," Lonji told her. "And I am sorry but Falavax wishes me to begin immediately."  
  
Lonji gestured and bolts of energy suddenly arced from the walls to Kyla's wrist cuffs, which were yanked in opposite directions. Kyla was torn up off the floor and spun around. She yelped in surprise and pain, sure that her arms were going to be pulled off, but the force on her manacles lessened enough that she was held in place without injury. She was on her knees, facing away from Lonji with her arms stretched out to the sides. The blanket had slipped from her shoulders, baring her naked ass to the ethereal.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Kyla yelled, trying to scrunch her body up so her toned butt wouldn't stick out at her captor.  
  
Lonji knelt behind her. "Don't struggle. I won't hurt you if you don't force me to."  
  
"What are you doing? Stop this!" Kyla screamed, thrashing against her restraints.  
  
Suddenly the ankle cuffs connected with the floor, snapping her shins down flat and forcing her thighs vertical. Kyla felt Lonji grab her hips and hold her steady. His hands felt like electrified wind against her skin, and he was strong. A similar sensation brushed up and down Kyla's long-neglected sex, and despite herself, she felt a flush of arousal.  
  
 _Oh. That's what he's doing,_  Kyla thought, trying to ignore the inappropriate lurch of anticipation that crawled down her gut and flooded her pussy. She hadn't had the chance to be intimate with anyone in several years, and the suddenly imminent penetration by something other than her own fingers shocked her into stillness.  
  
"Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you," Lonji repeated as he slowly shoved his incorporeal cock into Kyla's needy hole.  
  
Kyla whimpered in both protest and pleasure, letting her head hang. Lonji's shaft tingled against the inside of her stretched tunnel, filling up her hot flesh and tickling it with microdischarges. The otherworldly sensation made Kyla squirm against him.  
  
"How does it feel inside you?" Lonji asked.  
  
Kyla ignored him, afraid to reveal just how much her body wanted to give in completely. She couldn't help her whimpering though, as she squirmed around on his cock, held in place by his powerful hands and the cuffs.  
  
Still, the ethereal didn't move. After several moments Lonji pulled his cock out of her and Kyla had to bite her lip to keep from moaning in disappointment.  
  
"Don't fight it, Kyla," he murmured. "Let your baser nature run free. There is no shame in feeling pleasure."  
  
Kyla felt tears pooling in her eyes and shut them, trying to force the tears away without letting them fall.  
  
"I've seen dozens of humanoids broken, but many more never needed to be," Lonji said. "You're among the latter, Kyla. I can tell. Stop fighting and accept yourself."  
  
"No," Kyla whispered, but it was just a word. A reflex.  
  
Kyla felt Lonji smile at her. "You're already there, Kyla. You resist because you feel like you're supposed to, not because you truly want to. I've seen it before."  
  
The energy binding her cuffs suddenly disappeared and Kyla collapsed to the warm metal floor, her ass still up in the air. She flopped down on her side, slipping a hand between her legs. Her fingers slid over her soaked, slippery flesh, caressing her sensitive folds. It was automatic and Kyla closed her eyes, not paying attention to what her hand was doing.  
  
"You just need some time to come to terms with yourself. I'll be back in a little while," Lonji said, slipping out and disappearing.  
  
Kyla curled up on the blanket, continuing to idly finger herself, and said nothing. She cried for a long time, but when the tears finally stopped, Kyla felt strangely at peace. Lonji had been right about her. She wept not for her circumstances but for the truth of Lonji's words. For a lifetime of having to always hold herself back on a world where sexuality was thought to be a vice.  
  
No longer.  
  
With that thought, a thrill of heat clawed its way up her gut. Kyla heard herself moan as she rolled onto her back and slammed her fingers into her dripping hole. Her hand flew, almost violently massaging her loins. The fingers of her other hand dug into one of her breasts, her hips gyrating as she masturbated.  
  
Kyla wasn't pacing herself. She just wanted an orgasm. Right. Now.  
  
Back arching, Kyla gasped as she came. Her pussy burst, pulsating under her fingers and lobbing spurts of her fluids into the air as ripples of pleasure flowed through her body.  
  
Once her orgasm subsided, Kyla sank down on the blanket again, her limbs sprawled spread-eagle. She stared at the celling at let out a long, tired sigh.  
  


* * *

  
"Report."  
  
Lonji bowed before his master Falavax. "The human was a worthy purchase, sire. She required very little in the way of deprogramming. I believe that she is bitter about her own appearance as well, and that she will respond with awe and gratitude after going through the cleansing process. It is my professional recommendation that she be cleansed and activated as soon as we dock at the Colosseum."  
  
"Good," Falavax commented. "You may go."  
  
Lonji bowed and removed himself from the Nexus-Prince's quarters.  
  
Taking his time, Lonji headed in the general direction of the cell-block. He wasn't going to tell the girl about the cleansing, he decided. She would respond more favorably if it came as a surprise when her sweat rashes, pimples, and matted body hair simply vanished from her skin. She would be grateful, Lonji thought, and that gratitude would secure her loyalty.  
  
When he reached Kyla's cell, he found her sprawled spread-eagle on her back, hints of wetness still drying from her lower lips. She looked quite peaceful, so Lonji simply sat himself between her legs to watch and wait.  
  


* * *

  
Kyla returned to consciousness slowly, stretching and rolling onto her side. Her leg bumped something that tingled against her skin and didn't quite feel all the way there. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and froze when she saw that she had her legs wrapped loosely around the incorporeal form of her warden. Suddenly remembering what his cock had felt like inside her, Kyla felt her loins start to moisten again.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kyla?" he asked, placing his palm against her pussy and massaging gently.  
  
Kyla jumped at the sudden touch, startled by Lonji's casual manner. "Resigned," she finally admitted, relaxing and letting him rub her.  
  
Lonji was right about her, she thought again. She felt an impulse to recoil from him, but it was born of her instinct of what was expected of her, nothing more than a remnant of the society she was no longer a part of. What she  _wanted_  was to feel that cock inside her again, so she pushed herself up, scooting forward until she was sitting in his lap.  
  
How he smiled without a face, Kyla couldn't figure out, but he was smiling all the same. "I think you'll like your new life. We take good care of our gladiators. Imagine having all the sexual pleasure you could ever want, and never having to feel shame ever again."  
  
"I suppose being a sex toy is preferable to death in battle, though I'm sure I knew a few soldiers who wouldn't think so," Kyla sighed.  
  
It  _wasn't_  that terrible a fate. She felt Lonji's energycock press against her opening and relaxed into it, letting it pierce her, gasping as it expanded within her to fill her tight passage. Little energy discharges went off every second or two, snapping sensuously at her lips, clit, and the inside of her pussy, making her tremble in the ethereal's lap. "O-oh! That f-feels s-so good!"  
  
The ethereal's hands slid slowly up the curve of Kyla's torso, slipping up under her breasts. His thumbs pushed up between her breasts then drifted out onto her nipples. Tiny flickers of energy struck out, dancing around Kyla's areolas and across her sensitive tips.  
  
Kyla writhed under the careful stimulation, gripping Lonji's shoulders and undulating in his lap. She moaned in abandon, letting inhibition fall away as she embraced her body's need. Her pussy was literally buzzing, filled and stretched by the ethereal's energycock, her juicy walls tickled by energy discharges. The strangeness of having her flesh split by a nearly invisible force only added to the thrill. She bucked in Lonji's lap, her wetness dripping onto Lonji's cock and outlining its shape. Gasping, Kyla threw her head back in a silent scream as her loins convulsed around that tingling, incorporeal phallus. She spasmed in the ethereal's lap, breasts jiggling under Lonji's hands as his voltaic stimulation wrung orgasmic convulsions from Kyla's body.  
  
Panting, Kyla flopped back onto her blanket, her legs remaining firmly locked around Lonji's waist. Once she stopped twitching from the pleasurable tremors still rolling through her body, Kyla let out a long sigh and went limp.  
  
After a moment, she felt Lonji's hand glide over her belly. "You're going to be magnificent," he murmured.  
  
"What?" Kyla mumbled absently as she basked the the afterglow.  
  
"Rest, Kyla," Lonji said, slipping from between her legs and standing. "You're going to need it."  
  
"For what?" Kyla sighed.  
  
"Your training."  
  
"Training?" Kyla blinked her eyes open and lifted her head to look at him. He was grinning warmly at her over his shoulder--how the  _fel_  did he do that without a face?  
  
"Don't worry," Lonji told her. "You'll enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla slept better than she had in months, so it was especially jarring when she was literally yanked from her sleep. The cuffs on her wrists suddenly sparked with energy, hauling her sleeping form up off the floor of her cell. Jolted into wakefulness, Kyla let out a reflexive groan of protest and turned her head to rub her face against her arm to stop the room from spinning as adrenaline surged through her brain.  
  
The cuffs on her ankles came to life also, supporting some of her weight so it wasn't all on her wrists. Stretched vertically in the air, Kyla couldn't do anything but hang there as a group of three ethereals entered her cell. One of them was Lonji, who flashed her an apologetic look. The other two studied her critically, walking in a circle so they could examine her from every angle.  
  
Kyla did a double-take, noting that one of them appeared to be female. The other ethereal gestured, and Kyla's ankle cuffs sprang apart, stretching her legs wide. The female walked under her, a glowing hand tracing the curve of Kyla's butt and pussy.  
  
"Excellent muscle tone, good proportions, highly capable genitals," the female ethereal noted.  
  
The male nodded in agreement and turned to Lonji. "You've done well, servant. You shall continue to care for this one, in my name."  
  
"Yes, Lord Falavax," Lonji replied, bowing.  
  
Falavax gestured again, and Kyla's ankle cuffs snapped together again. "Take her to the Colosseum and register her. I will send notice ahead."  
  
"As you will, Lord Falavax," Lonji bowed again.  
  
The lord, and the ethereal Kyla assumed was his Lady, departed, leaving her alone with Lonji. As soon as they were gone, Lonji gestured and Kyla's cuffs went dark. She dropped gracefully to the floor and stood, absently rubbing her wrists.  
  
"Sorry about that," Lonji said. "Standard procedure when a gladiator is in close proximity with a ranking noble."  
  
"Sure," Kyla said dismissively. "Was that a female ethereal with him? I've never seen one before."  
  
Lonji laughed. "Oh sure you have."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way. We shouldn't delay in Falavax's orders." Lonji told her, taking her hand.  
  
He pulled Kyla into an embrace, her naked flesh pressed against his impalpable form. She felt his phallus grow against her slit, finding its way to her opening the way no human penis ever could. Kyla gasped as it entered her, legs wobbling as she leaned into her ethereal caretaker.  
  
The cuffs came alive, more gently than before, lifting Kyla's legs and securing them around Lonji's waist, and locking her arms around Lonji's neck. Kyla squirmed happily as she hung from him with his cock buried in her feminine flesh.  
  
"This is part of your duty, isn't it," Kyla asked, wiggling on the ethereal's shaft.  
  
"Of course," Lonji admitted. "But rest assured that I enjoy it. Now, don't be alarmed."  
  
Before Kyla could ask, "About what?" they were moving. Moving fast. Straight up. Lonji carried her out of her cell and out of the Nethership altogether. Once she got over the momentary shock, Kyla grinned and lifted her face into the wind.  
  
Lonji's movement was marked by shimmering afterimages of his body trailing behind him in the air. Kyla was flying in more ways than one, streaming weightless through the white Nether, with Lonji's energy phallus pulsing inside her, jolting her pussy with rhythmic shocks of pleasure.  
  
The ethereal carried her away from the  _Jagged Etherblade_  until she could look down and see its entire length, then he began to arc around it, moving parallel to its shape.  
  
"So," Lonji said in Kyla's ear, "the reason you think you've never seen a female ethereal is because all ethereals are both male and female."  
  
"You're both?" Kyla repeated.  
  
"We ethereals choose our gender when we bind our energy into humanoid form," Lonji explained. "Our wrappings appear simple, but the weave carries complex magics that shape our energy internally, giving us vocal chords, for example, and of course, our genitals of choice."  
  
"I never imagined," Kyla murmured, a part of her mind pondering the implications. The rest of her, however, was a little preoccupied with her building orgasm.  
  
She shook against Lonji, her fleshy walls spasmodically gripping his energycock as she came.  
  
"Hoooh," Kyla sighed. "Do ethereals have orgasms?" she wondered.  
  
"Every time you feel a sharp burst of energy discharge into your flesh, that's me ejaculating," Lonji told her, emphasizing the point by thrusting into her and setting off another cascade of those ever-so-pleasurable jolts.  
  
"Oh wow," Kyla breathed. "So you've been cumming this whole time?"  
  
"Yes. Our orgasms are mild but we can sustain them for a very long time. Unlike the fleshbound, our orgasms have no bearing on our continued arousal," Lonji explained. "Now look, there's your new home."  
  
"Huh?" Kyla blinked, and turned in the direction Lonji indicated. "Whoa."  
  
The Colosseum. A truly massive construct, like a floating city dotted with dozens of the glowing ecodomes Kyla had seen in the Netherstorm. It rose into view from behind the _Jagged Etherblade_  as Lonji completed his arc, like a sun breaching the horizon.  
  
Lonji carried her down, flying through the spires of the city towards one particularly large ecodome. Dropping into an empty avenue, he slowed, drifting to a stop just beyond the haze of purple energy that marked the threshold of the dome.  
  
The force binding her manacles released and Kyla slipped from Lonji's embrace, keeping hold of his hand so she wouldn't go floating off.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
Kyla shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
Lonji gestured, causing Kyla's wrist cuffs to gently tug her hands behind her back, one on top of the other, and then snap together. The cuffs exerted a gentle pressure on the small of her back, propelling Kyla after Lonji through the glowing haze of the ecodome.  
  
As soon as she was through, gravity returned and her feet hit the ground. Lonji kept a hand on Kyla's shoulder to steady her as he walked her down the street towards the looming structure that could only be the arena itself.  
  
They weren't alone on the wide street, but the majority of the other ethereals in view, also had a fleshbound charge. Males and females, orcs, elves, draenei, trolls, even a few humans. All were naked except for the cuffs that bound their hands behind their back, like Kyla, but unlike her, most seemed downtrodden or hollow.  
  
Lonji shook his head and murmured, "Most handlers aren't as gentle as I am. It's upsetting, especially when their heavy-handedness yields poorer results."  
  
"They  _all_  have nicer skin than me, though," Kyla grumbled.  
  
Lonji chuckled. "I really can't take all the credit for you. You're a rare treasure indeed, Kyla."  
  
The gladiators and their handlers were gathering in a clump around the gates to the arena, which were still closed. A balcony jutted out of the building above the gate and most of the ethereals were looking up at it. Kyla and Lonji joined the throng. Kyla tried to catch the eyes of some of the other Azerothians, but none of the ones near her would look up from their feet.  
  
While they waited, Lonji used the ankle cuffs to gently nudge Kyla's legs apart as she leaned back slightly against the support of the wrist cuffs and Lonji's chest. Keeping one hand on her shoulder, Lonji slid his other over Kyla's ass, squeezing and massaging the taut flesh. His finger slipped down her buttcrack, searching forward until it found her moist heat and slipped inside.  
  
Kyla arched her back to give Lonji better access, feeling a little proud of herself for how thoroughly she had shed her shame and modesty. Kyla smiled to herself as the ethereal finger wiggled into her. She noticed some of the other handlers staring at Lonji, envious of his charge's lasciviousness.  
  
When Lonji's agile fingers began to evoke soft moaning from Kyla, a few of the other fleshbound finally looked up from their feet and took in the spectacle. Kyla realized that Lonji wasn't just showing off for the other handlers, but also exhibiting her as an example for the benefit of the captives.  
  
"Your pride inspires them," Lonji murmured into her ear as his finger continued to play with her insides.  
  
Kyla felt a shy grin sneak onto her face. She wasn't used to being an object of admiration. It made her a little self-conscious, as odd as that was.  
  
Lonji very deliberately took his hand off her shoulder. As soon as he did, the crowd converged on her. The hand on the shoulder thing must have been some kind of symbolic signal, that a handler's charge is off-limits. She tensed in her bonds, not sure what to expect, but she needn't have worried. Dozens of hands--both ethereal and flesh--swarmed over her body, fondling her flesh and stroking her sensitive bits, but they did so with a reverence and respect that Kyla did not expect.  
  
In the world she knew, Kyla would have been decried as a dirty, filthy, perverted slut, for her recent behavior. But here, here she was the epitome of virtue. The thought was staggering, and it almost distracted her from the dozens of hands working in concert to bring her to orgasm.   
  
Lonji removed his hand from her crotch and several others immediately took its place, massaging and caressing her slick, sensitive womanhood. A female ethereal came forward, pushing her charge before her. He was a night elf, with bluish skin, long aqua-blue hair, and an inch of beard. Like Kyla and all the corporeals, his wrist cuffs were bound together behind his back.  
  
With a little prodding from his handler, the night elf sat down on the polished stone-like surface of the street directly under Kyla and hesitantly pressed his lips to her glistening slit. While so many hands caressed her body, stroking her marred skin as if there was nothing wrong with it, tweaking her nipples, touching her face, feeling every curve of her legs, every line of her shoulders, and every jiggle of her flesh, the night elf's thick tongue snaked into her cunt.  
  
Kyla moaned happily, gently suckling on the pale fingers a female blood elf had slipped into her mouth. Ethereal hands tickled her nipples with little sparks of energy as the night elf's thick tongue burrowed through her tight tunnel.  
  
Suddenly, Kyla was screaming as orgasm tore through her like a tidal wave. It had just hit her, completely without warning. Wave after wave of orgasmic spasms wrenched her body around, making her thrash in her bonds under all the stimulating hands. Her cries of pleasure echoed down the street as ecstasy took her again and again. The night elf got a face full of her juices, bathed from brow to neck.  
  
She fell, shaking, into Lonji's arms and the myriad hands retreated. Slack in the ethereal's grip with glazed eyes, Kyla gasped for breath while a big smile stretched across her face. She thought about Azeroth again, and how differently this scene would have played out there. For the first time, Kyla realized just how much hatred for her homeland she had been suppressing. She grinned all the more, exulting in the fact that she was free of the perversion. Free of the world where being horny was considered a failing.  
  
Lonji held onto her until she could stand on her own again, releasing her gently onto wobbly legs, but keeping his hand on her shoulder. The other handlers were pairing off with their aroused charges, as with bound hands they could not masturbate themselves.  
  
Cocks were stroked and engulfed, pussies were fingered and fucked, so that by the time Kyla had recovered, all who had touched her were themselves going over the edge. The night elf who had eaten her out was pounding into his bent-over handler who was looking over her should at him with approval. Kyla could see the night elf's cock being squeezed by the glowing energy inside his handler as he shuddered and jetted a fountain of cum into her ethereal body.  
  


* * *

  
The activity died down after a while, in deference to the soon-to-be-opened arena gates. Streamers of energy whooshed through the crowd's feet, taking with them the sexual discharges that had fallen to the ground, returning the street to pristine condition.  
  
"What are they?" Kyla asked.  
  
Lonji glanced down. "Ethereals just like the rest of us. Just ones to young or too poor to afford a body."  
  
"Oh," Kyla said simply. "So, the hand on the shoulder thing, is like a signal or something, right?"  
  
"Correct," Lonji nodded.  
  
"Is that why our hands are bound?" Kyla asked. "It's symbolic?"  
  
"You're observant," Lonji complimented her. "Yes. It is customary. When in public it is the handler's duty to do everything their charge might need their hands for."  
  
Lonji underscored the point by brushing his thumb through a spot under Kyla's ear that had begun to itch. She hadn't even had time to want her hands back before he responded to her need.  
  
"How do you do that?" Kyla wondered. "It seems like you can read my thoughts sometimes."  
  
"Oh, no, its much simpler than that," Lonji said, a smile in his voice. "I don't have eyes; I see the world in its shapes and flows of energy. The electric energy in your body, the energy that lets you think, feel, move,  _be_ , is more visible to me than your actual shape. Like right now, I can tell you're thinking about your left nipple, because slightly more energy is flowing between it and your brain than normal."  
  
Kyla blinked. "That's... impressive."  
  
"Its just in our nature," Lonji said, reaching around to gently cup Kyla's breast.  
  
Just then, there was motion on the balcony above the gate. Three ethereals wearing ornately shaped armor strode into view, raising their hands for silence.  
  
"Hail Salhadaar!" the lead Lord began. "The season of contest begins! For a low entry fee of two-hundred gold, pit your fleshbound slaves against each other in the anointed stadium!"  
  
"Two hundred to enter, over a thousand for the mandatory equipment and treatments," Lonji muttered under his breath.  
  
The ornately armored lord continued the sales pitch. "Up to forty-two gladiators may enter, but only one will claim the ultimate prize. To the ultimate victor, goes freedom for the slave, and the title of Nexus-Prince for the master!"  
  
The end of the promoter's speech was underscored by the deep whirring slide of the arena gates opening. With an air of excitement, the crowd poured into the Colosseum. There were several floors under the arena itself, and this was the first. It was a large open space, with areas partitioned off by hanging cloth.  
  
Lonji and Kyla got in line behind several other pairs at the first booth, which had a sign hanging over it which said, "Registration," in twelve different languages, including Common. A cheerful female ethereal sat at the table, taking down entrant's names and passing out guides.  
  
"Name?" she chirped when Lonji and Kyla reached the front of the line.  
  
"Kyla Valstar, by way of the Lord Falavax," Lonji replied.  
  
"Rotation Theta," she told them, handing Lonji a schedule card. "Good luck."  
  
Lonji nodded and turned, walking Kyla out onto the floor proper. "You're in luck," he said with a grin. "You're in the first batch for cleansing."  
  
"Cleansing?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They joined a small group heading into the largest booth in the place. It was quieter inside, the hanging cloths dampening sound with a surprising effectiveness. Several ethereal technicians flitted around a towering silvery sphere that sat in the center of the booth.  
  
As soon as she crossed the threshold, Kyla's manacles released her. Most of the other charges had likewise been freed. Apparently the interior of the booth didn't count as "in public." Handlers lined up their charges and after a few minutes, the technicians waved the line forward.  
  
Up first was a well-proportioned but slender human male who had several weeks of beard growth and thick dark body hair swooping around his pale shoulders and down his belly in a stripe to a tangled forest of pubic hair. With a faint hiss, the silvery sphere cracked open like a flower and the man was lifted into the air by his manacles. The cuffs stretched him out spread-eagle and carried him inside the sphere, which closed around him.  
  
There was an electrical hum that grew in intensity, culminating in a rapid burst of light flashes and a rather loud grunt of pain from within the sphere. Kyla and the other half-dozen or so charges eyed it apprehensively.  
  
Then the sphere cracked open again and Kyla saw what had been done to the man. "Grace of the Light," she gasped. His skin was a bit inflamed, but other than that, it was perfect. He had no hair on him at all anymore, and his skin was now all the same perfectly uniform shade. His manacles carried him back to his handler and released him.  
  
Kyla almost had to stop herself from lunging over those ahead of her for her turn in the sphere.  
  
Lonji grinned at her. "I thought you might appreciate this."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Kyla nodded. "You have no idea how much I hated... I used to curse the fates for marring me so... this... this is  _fantastic_!"  
  
One by one, each of the half-dozen or so fleshbound was stretched spread eagle and put into the the sphere, and each came out a little tender but perfectly smooth. When Kyla's turn came, she found herself grinning as she was lifted into the sphere.  
  
A technician fitted her with eye protection and warned her, "This will hurt a bit."  
  
Kyla just nodded and then the sphere closed. It seemed to take a long time for it to wind up, but that was probably just her excitement distorting time. Finally, the electrical hum reached its crescendo and Kyla was bathed in fire.  
  
That's what it felt like anyway. Kyla gritted her teeth against the pain, exulting. Yes, it hurt, but it was like scrubbing the dirt off after a long day. Kyla started laughing as her hair burned away right down to the roots, her pimples popped and healed, and her scars melted back into smooth skin.  
  
Once it was over and Kyla was back on her feet, she ran her hands over her body, marveling at her flawless texture, finer than silk. She didn't even care that her head was bald now; it was worth it.  
  
"How long does it last?" Kyla asked.  
  
"It's permanent," Lonji told her. "Well, as permanent as these things ever are."  
  
Kyla continued to marvel, running her fingers over her insanely soft netherlips. "I'm beautiful."  
  
"Come on," Lonji said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go get you a coiffure."  
  
"A what?" Kyla asked as her wrists snapped together behind her back once more.  
  
"Your emblematic headdress," Lonji explained. "Few fleshbound ever get used to having bald heads, so a long time ago the practice started of sewing scraps of fine cloth together to resemble hair. Then, of course, these coiffures became customized with colors and a style each gladiator chooses to represent themselves with."  
  
"That sounds nice, actually. Do I get to pick my own colors?" Kyla asked.  
  
"You do," Lonji told her, guiding her across the floor to a long, narrow booth near the back wall.  
  
Colorful fabric adorned the entrance and the cloth walls of the booth were line with headdresses in various shapes and colors. Kyla spotted one that resembled the hairstyle she'd worn as a teenager, but was silver and blue. She pointed, "Oh, I like that one."  
  
Lonji went to ask for the style in Kyla's size, leaving her to look around some more. She heard the cloth rustle behind her as another pair entered the booth. Kyla glanced around and recognized the night elf that had licked her out in the street. He looked up at her and did a double-take at her hairless state. He had yet to go through the cleansing and still looked a little on the rough side.  
  
"Hi," Kyla said.  
  
The night elf just stared at her until his handler nudged him and he blinked and said, "Hello."  
  
"I'm Kyla. You're really good with that tongue of yours."  
  
"Thank you," he replied simply. His handler nudged him again and he added, "You have a pleasant taste. My name is Shandel."  
  
Kyla smiled and held out her hand, and the night elf shook it without a prod from his handler. "Good to meet you."  
  
Lonji came back, then, with the silver and blue headdress Kyla had pointed at, sized for her. "Here, let's try this on," he said, placing it on her head and pulling it into place.  
  
It fit snuggly but was very comfortable with the strips of fabric soft and cool against her skin. There was a mirror on one side of the booth and Kyla went to it to examine herself. She couldn't help grinning at what she saw. "I don't look  _real_ ," she breathed.  
  
Lonji chuckled. "Come on, we still have things to do," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kyla nodded, turning to the night elf as Lonji walked her out. "Bye Shandel," she called.  
  
The next booth they visited was large, but divided into several smaller rooms. A female ethereal greeted them as they came in and ushered them into one of the sub-booths. A large, padded table stood on a large hinge, and above it hung an oval of metal.  
  
"Up on the table please," the technician directed.  
  
Kyla moved to comply, asking, "What is all this for?"  
  
"To test your responses," the technician replied vaguely.  
  
Kyla's manacles moved her to the center of the padded table, lashing her down on her back with one cuff fixed to each corner of the table. The technician walked up to Kyla's midsection, holding a small metallic bead.  
  
"What's that?" Kyla asked.  
  
"An instrument that measures arousal," Lonji explained as the technician pulled Kyla's pussy open with one hand and slid the bead in with the other. Once that was done, she flitted up to the metal ring and activated it.  
  
"Relax, and do not look away," the technician ordered as images began to appear in the ring.  
  
The first was simply a naked man and a naked woman standing next to each other. Kyla looked at them, wondering if there was something she was supposed to be doing. The image changed into two new moving images, one of a man masturbating, one of a woman masturbating. As she watched Kyla felt her pussy moisten.  
  
That image vanished to be replaced by an image of a woman being fucked by a disembodied cock. That image went dark, and a moment later, it was a man being ridden by a disembodied vagina. Those images went dark and for a moment there were no more.  
  
The display lit up again, this time showing a man and a woman making passionate love, bodies sweaty and pressed tightly together, kissing furiously. Then an image of two woman in a similar act, then two men, then back to the man and woman. The three scenes rotated several times, and Kyla was starting to get really annoyed that she couldn't attend to her flushed genitals.  
  
Then the images were gone again and the technician came over to pull the bead instrument out of her. Kyla cooed as the ethereal's fingers reached into her, but she simply took the bead and went to a larger device on the other side of the room.  
  
"Lonji?" Kyla asked. "Could you..."  
  
But he was already moving. He sad on the edge of the table and rested his hand on her mons, sliding a finger down to gently massage Kyla's folds. "Thanks," she sighed.  
  
"You're perfectly bisexual," the technician announced. "Arousal levels were equal for both sexes."  
  
Kyla blinked. That was news to her, but then she realize that she'd never really thought about it before. She wasn't  _not_  attracted to women. "Huh," she noted.  
  
Then the technician splashed cold water on her face. Kyla spluttered, "What the fuck?"  
  
Lonji gave the technician a scathing look. "Its the next test, you have to be in an unaroused state or it wont be accurate," he explained.  
  
"Could have warned me," Kyla muttered.  
  
"Yes, she could have," Lonji agreed.  
  
The technician retrieved another device and came back to the table. It's primary component looked a lot like a stiff cock, but the base had two prongs on either side, one shorter with a little inlet on it, and the other long and ribbed, but thiner than Kyla's pinky finger. It glistened with a coating of lube and the technician unceremoniously positioned it at Kyla's loins and shoved it into her.  
  
The ethereal reached behind her and hit a button on a mechanical clock, at the same moment flicking a switch on the base of the device that was hilted in Kyla's flesh. Kyla gasped as the device came to life inside her, with its thick shaft buried in her pussy, its thin finger penetrating her asshole, and the little inlet fitted to her clit.  
  
The device vibrated, wiggled, and teased her with a mild electric current, soundly stimulating her clit, pussy, and ass all at once. Kyla's body shook from the pleasure and suddenly she came, her juices flooding out around the device.  
  
"Forty-three seconds," the technician noted, switching off the device and removing it from Kyla's body. "Information logged under Kyla Valstar."  
  
Lonji nodded to the technician and then turned to help Kyla up, the table having released her bonds. "I hope that wasn't too rough," he said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kyla laughed. "I want one of those things."  
  
"Oh, by the end of the day, you'll have forgotten all about that little toy," Lonji promised.  
  
Kyla eyed him doubtfully as she hopped off the table and Lonji took her by the shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
"Our last stop is perhaps the most important," Lonji explained as he guided her into the last booth. "And the most complicated," he added.  
  
A female ethereal popped up as soon as they were over the threshold. "Hi. I'm Hylesia. I'll be your neurologist today." She checked a list. "Kyla, right?"  
  
Kyla nodded. "That's me."  
  
"This way please," Hylesia beckoned, walking around to a comfortable-looking chair with a complicated-looking headrest. "I'll need you to take off your coiffure and have a seat, Kyla."  
  
Kyla did so, tucking the arrangement of silver and blue cloth between her leg and the arm of the chair. Once seated, her cuffs pulled her arms onto the armrests and snapped down, holding her in place. Hylesia adjusted the headrest to match her height and gently pressed her head into it. There was a strap that went around her brow line, and once it was fastened, Kyla found she could not move her head the slightest bit.  
  
Hylesia came around in front of Kyla, showing her something in her palm. Four small metallic squares with some kind of little filaments on one side. "Each of these has to attach to your brain in a specific place," the ethereal explained. "Each one creates a seal against your scalp, in which these little wires must burrow through your skull. It's going to hurt, but it will be quick, I promise."  
  
Kyla gulped.  
  
"It's perfectly safe," Lonji promised.  
  
"Alright," Kyla said warily.  
  
Hylesia went to work, carefully placing the four nodes. Each one sealed itself to her scalp so well she could barely feel it there. Once all four were in place, Lonji slid his hand into Kyla's and Hylesia turned the system on.  
  
There was a moment of blinding pain in her head, and she had the fleeting thought that it was a good thing Lonji didn't have bones, because they might have cracked in her grip. Then it was over. Hylesia checked something Kyla couldn't see, then released her from the headrest.  
  
"What are these things for, anyway?" Kyla asked.  
  
"They overwrite your natural arousal and orgasm triggers," Hylesia explained. "Right now they're off and you shouldn't feel any different than normal. When they're switched on, they have three modes, each designated by these tiny colored lights on the node on the back of your head. Blue is for complete unarousal."  
  
"Which you don't need to worry about," Lonji jumped in. "That one is only used for punishment, and you're exemplary."  
  
"Green is for complete arousal. Allow me to demonstrate," Hylesia continued, heading over to a console against the wall. "Every gladiator's neural nodes are controlled from a central system, to prevent abuse. There are terminals in multiple places. Ah, here we go."  
  
Kyla's breath caught. Out of the blue her pussy flooded, the flesh engorging and the outer lips parting like curtains. It throbbed with her heartbeats and felt both amazing and bizarre to be that aroused without any sort of stimulation.  
  
"This is the state gladiators enter the ring in," Lonji explained.  
  
"Right," Hylesia said. "And finally, red is for orgasm."  
  
Without warning, Kyla's pussy exploded with orgasmic spasms. The pleasure washed over her as she thrashed in the chair, but as she expected the convulsions to grow weaker, they just continued at full strength. And continued. And continued. Kyla's vision swam in a haze of ecstasy, drool falling from her lips as her body quaked in an endless orgasm.  
  
"Uahaaahuh! Caahaan't stoahaoahop cuuuhumming!" Kyla gasped.  
  
After how long, Kyla couldn't guess, the nodes were switched back to Green and she suddenly wasn't cumming anymore. Panting, her butt nearly submerged in a puddle of her own juices, Kyla asked, "What's... that... one... for?"  
  
"Our version of getting stabbed," Lonji said wryly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We install sensors just under the outer layers of skin in strategic places on your body," Hylesia told her, "and triggers on the palms of your hands."  
  
"In a match, your goal will be to touch your opponent's sensors, without letting them touch yours," Lonji added. "As long as you're touching a sensor, your opponent's nodes will stay in Red mode, and whoever is made to orgasm for more than a cumulative one-hundred seconds, is declared the loser of that match."  
  
"Oh," Kyla said, glad to finally have that explained.  
  
"A side-effect of the system is that it stops your fertility cycle in its tracks," Lonji added. "You'll never have a period or be able to get pregnant as long as the nodes are installed."  
  
Kyla took a moment to absorb  _that_.  
  
"Now don't worry about the sensors," Hylesia said as Kyla's wrists came unstuck from the chair's arm-rests. "They're much easier to install than the nodes."  
  
Kyla stood up and pulled her headdress back on, then slid a hand down to her hyper-aroused sex. Just touching it sent shivers of pleasure through her, but there was no orgasmic tension. Truly a bizarre sensation. She fingered herself experimentally and let out a long shaky breath. No hint of an orgasm looming but it felt amazing, better than she was used to. It felt like... like she was  _passed_  the point where she would have normally cum and stop. Far passed it.  
  
"I have to switch the system off to install the sensors," Hylesia warned.  
  
Kyla felt it like a lurch in her gut, her legs wobbling. Without the control of the neural nodes, her heartbeat alone was enough to push her over the edge. Kyla moaned, shaking from a much more natural orgasm as her pussy spasmed around nothing.  
  
Lonji vanished for a moment and reappeared with a water skin. "Here, you probably need this."  
  
Kyla sank into her handler's arms as she took the water, suddenly realizing how thirsty she was. "Thanks," she said, drinking deeply.  
  
She handed the water skin back to Lonji and turned to the other ethereal, nodding. Lonji gestured, making Kyla's manacles gently lift her arms and spread her legs, as Hylesia approached her with a stack of what looked like small white ovals of paper, only glossy and a bit translucent. She carefully smoothed the eight ovals onto Kyla's skin. Two went on the insides of her thighs, two on her hips, one just under each of her underarms, and the last two went into the crease under Kyla's breasts. The ovals seemed to sink into her skin, coloring to match her, but producing a distinct glow.  
  
The sensors in place, Lonji let the manacles drop her.  
  
"Hands please," Hylesia ordered.  
  
Kyla held out her hands and Hylesia placed a smaller black circle on each palm, that vanished like the ovals had. Hylesia nodded and went back over to the console. "Now to initiate and key the sensors, and then you're done!" the ethereal chirped.  
  


* * *

  
"So, the contestants in the lesbian bracket are equipped with wrist-mounted dildos?" Kyla asked, trying to imagine it as Lonji walked her towards the lifts.  
  
"There's a third kind of sensor in the head," Lonji continued. "It detects the texture, heat, and moisture of the inside of a vagina, and if one gladiator manages to penetrate the other, the match is immediately won."  
  
"What about in the straight matches?" Kyla asked as they stepped onto the lift.  
  
"If the contestants in a straight match engage in coitus, both are locked into Red mode, and whoever has the lower score at the time ends up winning," Lonji replied.  
  
Kyla nodded as the lift platform rose through three floors. When it stopped, Kyla's cuffs unfixed from behind her back and then to her great surprise, sparked and fell open. Lonji picked them up and smiled at her. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" he said.  
  
He led Kyla into the sleeping quarters. Cloth hangings, reddish-flesh-colored rather than the blue of the first floor, made hallways and rooms for each of the gladiators. Each room was either empty or fronted by closed curtains, but they looked spacious and comfortable, with plush rugs on the floor, cushions, and a gleaming washbasin. Little etched metal panels hung over each room with numbers on them.  
  
It was much quieter up here, but a few indistinct moans of pleasure made their way to Kyla's ears, as well as a few sobs of despair that Kyla tried to tune out.  
  
"Number twelve," Lonji announced as they stopped at an open room. "This is yours."  
  
Kyla padded slowly across the soft rug in the center of the room, looking around, taking it all in. There was a pile of cushions in one corner, next to a desk and chair. Another corner had a waste chute and a large tub with a spigot. The last corner was empty, but there was a large metal box mounted on the celling above it, with the letters N.E.S.T engraved on the side. A sheet of parchment was pinned to the fabric of the walls in this corner, and the floor was a different color.  
  
"What's that?" Kyla asked.  
  
"That's your NEST," Lonji replied. "Its where you'll be sleeping."  
  
Kyla strode into the NEST corner, confused. She went to the parchment that was pinned there, which was labeled, "NEST Voice Commands," and had a list of words and phrases like, "Slow Massage," "Cradle," "External Stimulation," "Bind," "Gentle Vaginal Penetration," "Fast Vaginal Penetration," "Ejaculate," and more like that.  
  
"What is this?" Kyla wondered.  
  
"I have to key it to your voice before it will activate, but the NEST consists of forty artificial tentacles that extend from that box in the celling," Lonji explained. "The NEST is designed to attend to your every sexual need."  
  
"Tentacles?" Kyla asked, not sure what Lonji was talking about.  
  
"Here, let's key it and then you can see for yourself," Lonji said, blinking up to the celling. "Alright, all you have to do is state your name."  
  
"Kyla Valstar."  
  
The box beeped and forty circular hatches opened its underside. A glistening limb slithered out of each one, like the tails of forty snakes, but with blunter, rounder ends. They extended down, waving softly like grass underwater.  
  
"Go on," Lonji encouraged her, smiling.  
  
Kyla hesitantly stepped forward into the forest of hanging tentacles. They were a dark grey, glossy like polished obsidian, but soft to the touch like flesh with their warm surfaces slick with some sort of lubricant, each appearing to be about one-and-a-half inches in diameter. The tentacles responded to her presence, sliding across her skin and caressing her flesh as she moved through them.  
  
"Oh," Kyla noted. "They're warm."  
  
"Glad you like it," Lonji said. "Want to know how to use them?"  
  
Kyla shivered with excitement at the thought of these luxurious limbs pleasuring her. "Absolutely."  
  
"Alright," Lonji began. "Well, the command words are listed on the parchment there. As you can see, there are three columns. The five commands in the first column are the most important. 'Cradle,' 'Bind Up,' 'Bind Down,' 'Bind Vertical,' and 'Release.' Cradle makes the tentacles pick you up and support your weight as innocuously as possible. Bind Up makes them wrap up your body, immobilizing you face up, Bind Down makes them immobilize you face down, and Bind Vertical makes them hold you in a standing position. Release, of course, makes them return to the state they're in now."  
  
Kyla nodded, letting some of the tentacles slide through her hands, feeling the warm, slippery texture.  
  
"The second column," Lonji continued, "are modes of stimulation, and are fairly self-explanatory. The third column are preset sequences, that you can activate and then just lay back and enjoy."  
  
"Makes sense," Kyla acknowledged, sighing as the languid tentacles caressed her body. "So I just speak the command and the tentacles will obey?"  
  
"Essentially," Lonji told her, nodding. "You simply say 'NEST' and then the command. One other thing. Commands from the first column will reset commands from the second, and initiating a sequence from the third column overrides all other commands except 'Release.' Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems simple enough," Kyla said, stepping reluctantly from the forest of flowing limbs and putting her arms around Lonji. "Thank you."  
  
The ethereal hugged her back briefly and then slid from her grasp. "Have a good night, Kyla. I'll be back tomorrow with your breakfast."  
  
Kyla waved with a smile as he left, closing her curtains behind him. She grinned, turning back to the NEST. The tentacles' slow, billowy motion was teasingly sensuous and oh so inviting. Kyla walked into them again, holding her arms loosely out to the sides to feel their warm texture slide over her skin.  
  
Glancing at the list, Kyla said, "NEST, External Stimulation."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Kyla frowned, trying another. "NEST, Slow Massage."  
  
Still no change. There must have been something Lonji had forgotten to tell her. She tried a few more commands from the second column but none of them worked. Then it occurred to her that maybe she had to give it one of the first-column commands first.  
  
"NEST, Bind Vertical."  
  
Suddenly, the tentacles swarmed her, slithering around her body, between her legs, around her limbs and around her belly, shoulders, neck, and breasts. She was lifted off the ground, suspended with her arms loosely out to the side and her legs spread slightly. Once she was suspended, there was no other motion. The tentacles were perfectly still, presumably awaiting her next command.  
  
She just hung there for a second, noticing how pleasant it was to be in the warm, slippery grip of these tentacles. She twisted around, trying to see if she could move. There was a little give in the limbs and the slipperiness of the tentacles afforded her a minimal mobility, but for the most part she couldn't move.  
  
"NEST, Bind Up."  
  
The warm limbs slithered over her body as they adjusted her so she was laying on her back, arms out to the side, her legs spread wide but not uncomfortably so. She was still held immobile, but it was so comfortable, Kyla almost wanted to let herself fall asleep and save her experimentation for another day. Kyla yawned, feeling the the tentacles slide against her breasts as her chest rose and fell.  
  
On the other hand, sleep could wait. Kyla decided to forgo manual commands and start one of the sequences. Not knowing the specifics of each one, she simply looked at the list and picked one at random. "NEST, Stimulation Sequence Four."  
  
Suddenly the tentacles were moving. They shifted her back to the standing position and started squeezing her body like dozens of massaging hands. The rubbing and squeezing didn't pay any particular attention to her loins or breasts, but it didn't neglect them either. She sighed with pleasure as the tentacles around her crotch rubbed at her pussy and ass, and the tentacles supporting her upper body rolled and slid over her breasts.  
  
One tentacle slithered up to her mouth, circling her lips with a teasing tenderness as it pushed in. Kyla kissed it and opened her mouth to let it in, running her tongue over the smooth head and noticing that it tasted very much like her own wetness. It slowly began to fuck her mouth, thrusting past her lips with a sensual gentility.  
  
The NEST shifted her, keeping the tentacle in her mouth moving at a slow, steady pace while it rearranged her so she was hanging face-down, legs wide and knees bent. Tentacles continued to slide and squeeze around her flesh, faster than before and with more attention paid to her intimate bits. The tentacles around her pussy began to rub harder, massaging in a circle around her clit. Kyla moaned around the tentacle in her mouth as her nipples were flicked, pinched, and pulled by the slippery tentacle heads.  
  
Kyla's moans grew louder as she felt an orgasm begin to overtake her. The full-body stimulation was enough to make her cum just from the rubbing. The tentacles continued, heedless of her orgasm, as the tentacle in her mouth became more insistent as it filled her.  
  
She tensed suddenly as she felt a tentacle slither between her buttcheeks and lick at her virgin pucker. "Mffesh, Etheesh," she called around the tentacle in her mouth as she tried to give the release command, but distorted as it was, it didn't work. Kyla had a moment to worry at the tentacle prodding her anus, but then it pushed in a little harder, swirling around like a tongue, and she didn't want it to stop anymore.  
  
The other tentacles were still doing their work, rubbing her pussy, fucking her mouth, teasing her nipples, and massaging her limbs. As the anal tentacle finally worked her sphincter open and slithered into her, another orgasm crashed through her body, making her shake in the tentacles' grip.  
  
While she was still cumming, the tentacles rubbing her pussy shifted and one finally thrust itself into her dripping passage. This one tentacle speared into her flushed pussy, much less gentle than all the others. It slammed into her hard and fast, driving her to cum yet again.  
  
After a little more of this, Kyla was flipped over onto her back and the rest of the tentacles sped up, not quite matching the one ravaging her pussy, but definitely a step out of the realm of "gentle."  
  
"Muaaauaaauaaaumphf!" Kyla cried out around the tentacle in her mouth, thrashing as orgasm washed through her again and again. The tentacles shuddered, simulating an orgasm of their own as all forty tentacles ejaculated, spraying Kyla down inside and out with their warm goo.  
  
Eventually, the tentacles slowed, bringing her down from the heights of orgasm carefully. The NEST finally stopped entirely, setting her back on her feet. She mumbled a quick, "NEST, Cradle," before her legs gave out on her and the tentacles scooped her up as she began to fall.  
  
It held her gently as she caught her breath, flowing over and around her flesh, moving with her. It felt a little bit like floating in water, only more sensual. Sighing with contentment, Kyla closed her eyes and let the NEST rock her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyla leaped from the top of a ramp.  
  
Her momentum carried her in a graceful arc through the air and over the second bulwark. Wind rushed over her nude body, fluttering her headdress as she flipped herself, getting her feet under her. She landed in a graceful crouch atop the ridge that ran around the perimeter of the Melee Pit, grinning triumphantly. She bounced up, her breasts jiggling and a few droplets flying free from her artificially aroused nethers. Four colored flags were gripped tightly in her right hand, which had been the objective of this training session.  
  
"I didn't fall once!" Kyla declared happily.  
  
"I saw," Lonji replied, flashing down to hover in front of her. "Only a month of training and you can already navigate the Melee Pit better than most veterans. You're  _good_  at this, Kyla."  
  
Kyla beamed, still breathing kind of hard. It still took a little concentration to stand on the slightly spongy, ultra lubricated terrain of the Pits, but it had only taken her a few days to really get the hang of it and it was almost as easy as standing on normal floor now.  
  
The Melee Pit was one of several arenas inside the Colosseum, and the largest by far. The Pit itself consisted of a large square area sunken into the floor and built full of moguls, ramps in various shapes and sizes, and other such constructs. The whole thing was one seamless surface, coated with the same slick lubricant the NESTs used. Gravity was distorted within the Melee Pit as well, to keep the lube from pooling and to keep contestants from getting stuck in the lower areas.  
  
It was about constant motion, about sliding around at almost frightening speeds, but Kyla loved it. Sliding around down there was just  _fun_.  
  
Lonji had shown her a visual recording of one of the last season's Melee Pit events. Dozens of glistening naked bodies zipping around, trying to steal the sashes tied around each other's bellies. Each person had three, and the object of the contest was to incapacitate a person by hitting their orgasm triggers and pulling a sash free. The rule was you could only take a sash from someone in orgasm, and you could only take one sash per encounter. If you lost all your sashes, you were eliminated and set to permanent orgasm, and the winner was whoever managed to be the last one standing.  
  
"Can we go see Zyle?" Kyla asked. "I want to gloat."  
  
Lonji chuckled. "After lunch. Zylesen is still training in the Puzzle Pit."  
  
Kyla nodded, hopping off the slick surface of the Melee Pit. "That probably means she'll be doing some gloating of her own, huh."  
  
"Undoubtedly."  
  
Kyla sighed dramatically, grinning. Lonji turned with her, taking her by the shoulder, and Kyla's implants clicked off. Her pussy spasmed, a mild orgasm overcoming her without the implants to hold it at bay. She let the pleasure wash through her, sighing happily, and didn't even stumble. With Lonji's familiar hand on her, Kyla headed toward the corridor that ran under the stands down to the lifts. She saw a familiar face coming up the other direction, framed by a brilliant golden headdress that matched his eyes. She waved.  
  
"Hi, Shandel."  
  
Thraiza, the night elf's handler, smiled at her as Shandel himself looked up and noticed her. He'd long since gone through the Cleansing and other preparatory operations. The smooth curves and hard lines of his body were clean, his skin a flawless uniform shade of blue without a blemish or hair anywhere, other than the eyebrows which were protected by goggles during the Cleansing. Shandel's cock stood out perpendicular to his body, bobbing slightly with his heartbeats; his implants were active already.  
  
"Hello Kyla," Shandel replied politely. "How are you today?"  
  
"Great. I totally owned the Melee Pit," Kyla said. "You're up next?"  
  
The night elf nodded. "Apparently."  
  
Kyla smiled softly. She had developed a bit of a soft spot for the gloomy night elf, and usually went out of her way to try to make him feel better. Because Kyla and Shandel were both owned by Falavax, their handlers were allowed to allow her to do so. Kyla glanced at Thraiza for permission. The ethereal nodded, so Kyla reached out to put her hand on Shandel's chest. She moved closer to him until his cock poked her belly, then looked up at him as he towered over her.  
  
Shandel blushed, his face darkening. It was bizarre that he was still afflicted with enough modesty to do that, Kyla thought. She pushed him gently towards the wall of the corridor, where a padded bench was mounted to run its length. The night elf sat with a sigh, his hands limp at his sides.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kyla saw Lonji flicker over to Thraiza and whisper something to the other ethereal. A moment later, Shandel's implants switched off. His body twitched, pale lavender cock wobbling in the air before deflating slightly to a more natural level of arousal.  
  
Kyla quickly knelt onto the bench, climbing on top of the sad-looking kaldorei. Settling her creamy thighs, still slick from her session in the Melee Pit, against Shandel's muscular blue ones, Kyla positioned herself over the night elf's bobbing shaft. She reached down, her slippery fingers closing around the thick phallus and stroking it a few times, rubbing her own saturated loins against her wrist.  
  
Watching Shandel's face with a smile, Kyla guided his cock's purplish head to her dripping sex, lowering herself slowly onto the night elf's lap. Her flesh squeezed over the throbbing phallus, rippling tightly around Shandel's warm shaft as her tunnel stretched to accommodate his girth.  
  
The night elf whimpered softly as his manhood disappeared into Kyla's body, tiny rivulets of her juices running down to his lavender sack. Kyla could have taken him more quickly that she was, but he was a kaldorei. Night elves lived a very long time, and as such, they experienced things slowly. Kyla wanted to let him really feel her taking him, so she did the opposite of what she usually did; she tensed her muscles as she went, producing as much resistance as she could.  
  
Kyla finally bottomed out, settling down on Shandel's lap, her hips swaying a little with his thick cock inside her. Shandel took a ragged breath, lifting his hands to cradle her ass, feeling it move under his palms. Kyla began to slowly run her hands over his chest, massaging his taut muscles, running her hands down to his belly, working her way up his sides, rubbing his chest, moving up to the shoulders, then to the neck, and back down to his pectorals. She swayed as she worked, the night elf's heavy shaft still lodged inside her, held tightly as her lubricious walls squeezed its mass.  
  
Shandel sank back, tension leaving his face. Kyla slipped her hands to his back, putting her arms around him and pressing her chest to his. Slowly, but firmly, she rubbed her slippery breasts against him, rolling her hips as she did so, her tight passage milking the night elf's cock as her squishy orbs slipped and slid over his chest.  
  
The night elf shivered--actually shivered--as sweat dewed on his smooth skin, a low groan rising from deep in his throat. He sucked in a sharp breath, his fingers suddenly digging into Kyla's bottom as his cock leaped against her gripping walls, pulsing powerfully inside her as cum bathed her innards, filling her until it leaked out around the base of Shandel's cock.  
  
Kyla smiled, sliding her hands up to Shandel's face and looking into his eyes as his cock slowly softened within her. After a moment he smiled.  
  
Kyla grinned, punching him gently on the arm. "Now go slip and slide. I'll be waiting to hear how you do."  
  
Shandel chuckled. "Thank you for that."  
  
Kyla climbed off of the night elf, returning to Lonji's side. She caught Thraiza looking at her oddly, but the ethereal turned away before Kyla could decipher her expression.  
  
Shandel stood up slowly, following his handler. "See you, Kyla."  
  
"Good luck," Kyla said.  
  
Kyla and Lonji entered the lifts, leaving Shandel and Thraiza to the Pit. Lonji shook his head. "You know us handlers are supposed to be fostering competitiveness, not compassion. Thraiza is using you to cover her own incompetence."  
  
"So you keep saying," Kyla replied.  
  
"You know I appreciate your empathy," Lonji told her. "I just like to remind you sometimes of our purposes. You seem almost too comfortable here, sometimes."  
  
Kyla laughed. "What? Are you asking me to misbehave?"  
  
Lonji made an expression that was equivalent to rolling eyes. "I'm serious, Kyla."  
  
"I like it here, Lonji. You know that. I may have even chosen this life voluntarily, had it been offered," Kyla said, squeezing her legs together to feel Shandel's cum squish in her nethers.  
  
"So  _you_  keep saying," Lonji chuckled. "I just want you to remember why the Lords and Nexus-Princes pay good money to keep this Colosseum going. The crowds don't need to come here to see sex. In fact, the stands usually erupt in an orgy by the end of most Game Days. They pay the admission price to see competition."  
  
"I know, I know," Kyla said as the lift platform slowed to a stop. "And  _you_  know you don't have to worry. I've been kicking ass in my practice matches in the Duel Pit."  
  
"That you have," Lonji admitted, walking her into the dormitories. "Except for the few times early on when your warrior training took over and you were disqualified for injuring your opponent," he added.  
  
Kyla flushed. "Yeah okay, but I haven't done that since the first week."  
  
"Granted," Lonji chuckled, placating.  
  


* * *

  
Kyla gasped, straining against the binding embrace of the NEST as her body convulsed, exploding in orgasm. She writhed in the grip of the winding tentacles as they wriggled over her skin, holding her upright and stroking her as one of the slippery limbs rapidly jammed itself up into her pussy. It's glistening surface threw droplets of moisture that were a little more white and opaque than usual, from the remains of Shandel's cum.  
  
"NEST, C-cradle," Kyla panted.  
  
The tentacle in her pussy slowed to a stop and withdrew as she sank down into a more relaxed "floating" position, the tentacles releasing their hold on her but still supporting her weight, simulating suspension in water.  
  
"NEST, Slow Massage," Kyla breathed, floating limply face-down.  
  
The tentacles began to gently stroke her body and lightly kneed her flesh, squeezing the tension out of her. She sighed, rolling onto her back as she came down from her orgasm. The tentacles continued to caress her, matching her movements so the sensations were uninterrupted.  
  
After a short while, Kyla heard Lonji come in with her lunch. "NEST, Release."  
  
The tentacles gently lowered her and set her on her feet. Kyla turned, walking out of the softly waving limbs and saw Lonji setting a tray on her desk. She padded across the soft rug to see what he'd brought.  
  
"Ooh, wolf-steak," Kyla noted, eying the modest portions.  
  
Lonji perched on the edge of the table while Kyla sat down to eat. "The rated matches start tomorrow," Lonji said.  
  
Kyla nodded, chewing.  
  
"You'll have two," Lonji continued. "One in the straight bracket, and one in the lesbian bracket."  
  
Kyla nodded again, swallowing. "I'm actually excited, though I'm not quite sure how having thousands of eyes on me is going to make me feel."  
  
"Just focus on your opponent. You'll be fine," Lonji told her.  
  
"Yeah," Kyla said between bites.  
  
Lonji folded his arms. After a moment, he slid off the table onto his feet and said, "I'm going to go talk to Nahri and arrange for you to see Zylesen."  
  


* * *

  
A short while later, with Lonji's hand on her shoulder, Kyla stepped out of the lifts into the gladiator's lobby.  
  
The lobby, distinguished by its yellow hangings, was a communal and social area for the well-behaved gladiators. The space was dominated by a large open area in the center of the level. Around the perimeter of this area was a ring of cushions and couches, all very soft and comfortable, each upholstered in a water-tight shiny black material similar to the skin of the NEST tentacles. Arranged in a smaller, concentric ring, were a dozen shallow sunken pits, each filled with the warmed lubricant used by both the arena and the NESTs.  
  
The key feature of this area was the GNEST. The GNEST was essentially the same thing as a NEST, only it was mounted in the floor rather than the celling, and it possessed over three hundred tentacles. It stood centered in the ring, a small portion of its many flowing tentacles occupied by the three moaning women writhing in its grasp. Kyla recognized the gasping green orc but not the two dwarves she was samwiched between. They belonged to one of the other lords. The orc, though, was a free gladiator, and Kyla had met her briefly. Her name was Theig.  
  
Each dwarf had her legs locked around the Theig's middrift as they kissed furiously over the orc's shoulder. The GNEST's tentacles cocooned them, squeezing the three women, squishing their slippery flesh together. Six more tentacles were snaking up underneath them, penetrating all three women both anally and vaginally.  
  
Outside the ring, the yellow hangings divided the remaining floorspace into communal eating areas and equipment rooms. Kyla looked around as Lonji walked her towards the couches, but didn't see Zylesen anywhere. One of the twelve pits was in use by a male blood elf and a female night elf. The night elf was laying face-down with her head propped up on her arms on the cushioned edge of the pit, while the blood elf slipped and slid over her back, using his whole body to massage hers.  
  
As Kyla passed them, the blood elf slid his chest up and down the night elf's toned ass. After several slow strokes, he slid himself up her body until his cock rested in the crack of her ass, then with a little more sliding, slipped his cock down to her cunt. The night elf didn't react other than to gyrate her ass a bit against the blood elf's hips as he thrust into her. Her eyes remained closed with a relaxed expression on her face.  
  
Kyla sat down on one of the couches, the sensuous material slippery-soft on her skin as it cushioned her. Idly watching the scenes of sexual wholesomeness, she let her hale frame sink further into the slippery cushions until her head lay on the backrest.  
  
Always attending to her needs, Lonji appeared on the floor between Kyla's knees mere seconds after she felt the urge to slide a hand down between her legs. As usual, Lonji beat her to it. He rested his palm against her slick slit, massaging in a slow but firm circle.  
  
A moment later, Kyla felt a subtle change in the air, the indication that someone was behind her. She suppressed her warrior-born impulse to tense up and defend herself, instead only smiling slightly. Slender fingers--the same fingers Kyla had suckled during the street orgy on her first day at the Colosseum--suddenly clamped over her eyes from behind and a voice giggled, "Guess who?"  
  
"Hey Zyle," Kyla said dryly.  
  
The waifish blood elf released Kyla's face and slid her hands down to Kyla's breasts, leaning down over the back of the couch. She rested her chin on Kyla's shoulder as she caressed Kyla's voluminous chest. Lonji looked up over Zylesen and nodded to the blood elf's handler. "Nahri."  
  
The female ethereal assigned to Zylesen nodded familiarly to Lonji.  
  
"So," Zylesen said, rolling herself over the backrest and onto Kyla's lap, catching Lonji's hand between her cunt and Kyla's, "I hear you're in the opening bracket tomorrow, Kyla. I hope I get to watch. They're starting me in the Puzzle bracket because apparently I get to much of a thrill out of being dominated to put my full effort into winning a grappling match."  
  
"You  _do_  get to much of a thrill from being dominated," Kyla pointed out, chuckling. Most of the gladiators, Kyla included, had a submissive bent. Zylesen, though, made them all look like dominatrices.  
  
Zylesen, Kyla had learned, had been one of the most talented mind-controllers in Silvermoon before she got reassigned to Draenor. The blood elf had developed psychic abilities at a very young age, and was just starting to go through puberty when she had mastered the ability to take over and control another person for a limited time.  
  
A horny teenage elf with mind-control powers was not the most stable combination, and Zylesen had of course given in to the temptation to use her powers for sexual gratification. Her first had simply been a kiss, but from there, she had grown more and more bold with her powers. Her submissive tendencies coupled with her powers giving her total control over her sexual experiences, created a downward spiral seeding her now outlandishly submissive desires.  
  
Eventually, she had started taking over physically strong women and making them rape her. Of course, Zylesen was in total control, but she would play at resisting and struggling against her puppet's advances until they overpowered her. Once, she had made a passing visitor from Orgrimmar throw her down, rip her clothes off, and fist her to orgasm right there in the street in broad daylight. The orc was arrested for rape, but was soon released when she was examined and found to have been under Zylesen's control. Zylesen was almost arrested herself, but was instead recruited into the Silvermoon government's secret task force of mind controllers, where she spent several years quelling riots before being reassigned to Outland.  
  
Zylesen wiggled on Kyla's lap, still supporting herself with her hands on Kyla's breasts. "Well, probably," she admitted, tossing her head, which was crowned by a pony-tail style black and green coiffure. "But I still want to win. They modified my implants to suppress my psychic abilities. I didn't really miss them at first, but I do now and the only way to get them back is to win free and get the implants removed, you know."  
  
"Yes, well, you're still in the Lesbian bracket on the second tier," Kyla said. "You still have that chance."  
  
"You have three, though," Zylesen said, making a face.  
  
Kyla let a soft smirk onto her face. "Don't you remember how we met? You made a complete fool of me in the Puzzle Pit. I've never seen anyone who could keep their hands that steady while they were cumming. Judging by everyone else's reaction, they hadn't either. I think your odds are pretty good, Zyle."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Zylesen giggled, squishing her forearms up under her perky blood elf breasts with her hands together. "But, Nahri says they won't let me stay as a voluntary gladiator if I get my implants removed. And I don't want to leave."  
  
"That's quite a dilemma you've got there," Kyla said in a mock sage-voice.  
  
"It is," Zylesen nodded.  
  
Kyla grinned. "What will it be?" she asked. "Power?" Snatching the blood elf's wrists, Kyla twisted Zylesen down onto her back on the seat. Kyla rolled her body down on top of the squirming blood elf, pinning Zylesen's arms down over her head. Kyla's breasts squished pleasantly against Zylesen's slightly smaller and slightly firmer ones. "Or pleasure?"  
  
Zylesen giggled involuntarily. "I wonder if they'd let me take a NEST home with me?"  
  
"You should find that out," Kyla breathed as she tightened her grip on the other woman's wrists, pressed her lips to the blood elf's neck, and started sucking on the spot under Zylesen's jaw that she knew was sensitive.  
  
The trio in the grip of the GNEST cried out, juices splattering everywhere as the nimble tentacles wrung orgasms from their quivering bodies. The nearby night elf sighed, her eyes still closed and a froth of cum visible on her ass between the rapid and vigorous thrusts of her pale male companion. And Zylesen's reply was swallowed up in a loud, lusty moan of her own.  
  


* * *

  
The booming, amplified voice of the commentator echoed from the stadium, muffled by its journey down the lift shafts. Kyla couldn't make out what he was saying, but his tone implied the imminence of great excitement. The first match must have been about to start.  
  
Sure enough, the call came down only moments later in a cool, disembodied voice that said, "All contestants in the heterosexual bracket, please enter your lifts now."  
  
Kyla stepped forward onto the lift platform and was joined by Shandel, as well as a draenei named Vhela and a troll named Jud, both of whom Kyla had only met that morning. Their handlers followed them into the lift and the platform began to rise towards the stadium, carrying Lord Falavax's team to their first matches.  
  
Vhela was muttering strategy to herself, her tail swishing the air with nervous anticipation. Jud was grinning, swinging his arms in front of him to limber up his shoulders. Shandel was like a statue, standing mutely. Kyla shot him an encouraging smile.  
  
The lift reached its destination in Falavax's Alcove up above the stands, and their implants clicked on. Kyla and Vhela's vaginas flooded, the outer lips parting like a pair of sliding doors, and the males' erections sprang to their full size.  
  
Between the lift and the Alcove proper, was a sheet of falling liquid that the gladiators had to step through. An artificial waterfall of the same lubricant used in the NESTs and the arenas. Kyla walked through it, drenching her body in the warm liquid, and as she emerged on the other side, the noise of the crowd rolled over her like something tangible. From behind her, Lonji appeared with Kyla's headdress, placing it on her head as the other handlers did the same for Shandel, Vhela, and Jud.  
  
The massive stands were packed thousands full, with a mix of ethereals and biologicals. Lord Falavax himself stood on the balcony above the Alcove with his entourage. Spaced evenly around the rim of the stadium were other Alcoves where other Lords and Ladies stood above their own teams.  
  
Eventually the cheering died down and the commentator announced the first match. "Please welcome newcomer Zethriel Nethergale of the Lady Halzala! And for the Lord Bulivi is returning fan-favorite, Vieti Slitherslash!"  
  
Kyla squinted at a pair of Alcoves on the other side of the stadium and saw a male blood elf with a midnight black coiffure fringed with gold step onto the teleportation pad in Halzala's Alcove and reappear down in the Duel Pit, followed immediately by a dark-aqua-skinned female troll wearing a sky blue coiffure from Bulivi's Alcove. In mid air in the center of the stadium, just below Kyla's vantage point, two giant zeros formed out of sizzling bolts of energy.  
  
"And, begin!" boomed the commentator.  
  
Vieti, the troll, immediately sprang forward, skating gracefully through the shallow pool of lubricant towards the blood elf. Bracing himself, the elf dove aside at the last second and spun. Kyla saw his hand slip between the troll's thighs and with an electric sizzle, the rightmost zero became a one, then a two. Vieti stumbled as orgasm wracked her body, but managed to bring the elf down with her, snaring his hand between her knees.  
  
"Halzala's newcomer gets the First Touch!" the commentator announced. "But it's going to cost him, as Slitherslash turns the tables with a Triple Leglock!"  
  
They were too far away for Kyla to see the details, but the troll had somehow back-flipped onto Zethriel's neck and caught his arms in the crook of her knees. Vieti was now writhing atop the elf, trying to keep him from throwing her off by lifting his face off the floor as her nethers ground on the top of his spine.  
  
The elf's knees slipped and slid as he tried to get his feet under him, but Vieti got herself braced first and reached forward, clamping her hands down on the sensors in Zethriel's hips. He flailed haphazardly as his cock pulsed wildly, spraying cum onto the floor of the ring between his knees as the other giant zero started counting the seconds.  
  
"If Nethergale doesn't break her hold, he's going to be in serious trouble, folks!" shouted the commentator.  
  
As the pool of white cum under his throbbing shaft continued to grow, the elf struggled to throw off his opponent, but with orgasmic spasms pulsing through his body and impeding his coordination, he wasn't having much luck. He finally manage to work an arm free. Vieti tried to counterbalance but she wasn't quick enough. Zethriel shoved himself over, throwing the troll off to the side as he rolled.  
  
His counter stopped at twenty-six.  
  
The troll wasn't down for long though. Before the elf could even clear his head, she had rolled on top of him and pinned his arms down next to his head. He tried to keep her pussy away from his cock by pulling his legs together and yanking his knees up, but Vieti countered by sliding her ass up his thighs, using them as a track to guide her opening right onto the head of Zethriel's cock.  
  
"By the nether, folks! Looks like Slitherslash has got Nethergale straddle-locked and is going for an unusually early Coital Finish!"  
  
Vieti shoved her cunt down on the elf's shaft, enveloping it completely in less than a second. Both of the giant numbers began to count simultaneously while the elf's body and the troll's atop him shook with orgasm. Zethriel was bucking wildly, still trying to throw the troll off, but she rode him with as much grace as she could muster with her body spasming orgasmically.  
  
From a distance, it almost looked like they were making insanely passionate love to one another, rather than competing. After thirty more seconds, cum was splattering everywhere as the two gladiators slammed wildly into each other. Finally, the elf surrendered, too exhausted to keep up the fight. He fell slack underneath the troll, twitching rhythmically as his cock continued to pump cum into Vieti's pussy.  
  
Zethriel's counter reached one-hundred and exploded in a shower of sparks as the other number flashed a bright seventy-six and the commentator declared Vieti Slitherslash the winner. Vieti threw her fist into the air in triumph to meet the cheers of her fans, lurching slightly as her implants clicked off.  
  
While the troll had her fun with her defeated opponent, Kyla replayed the match in her head. As she did, she felt a growing confidence. She could spot mistakes both gladiators had made, and was sure she could have avoided most of them herself. So far, it was looking like she might actually be able to win, Kyla thought with a grin.  
  


* * *

  
Several more matches followed the first, including one against a male troll that Vhela won, and a startling victory by a female blood elf in a sun-colored headdress against a male orc. Kyla watched each match as closely as she could, looking for anything that might surprise her in her own match.  
  
Finally, as a male draenei finished his victory-fuck with the female dwarf he'd just bested, the commentator announced Kyla's match. "Brace yourselves, for now entering the arena is Lord Bulivi's Kelden Moonscar, facing off against Lord Falavax's newcomer, Kyla Valstar!"  
  
Kyla saw a slender blue-grey night elf wearing a thin silver coiffure like a crest step onto the teleport pad in Bulivi's Alcove and reappear in the arena. Kyla herself stepped onto Falavax's platform, and the world blurred around her. When it resolved itself once more, she found herself facing the tall elf across the Duel Pit.  
  
Kyla took her stance, lightly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The night elf was even taller than Shandel. Kyla could have given him a titjob while standing. Kelden took his own stance, meeting Kyla's eye and giving her a slight nod of respect.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Kyla skated forward at once, feinting low. Her opponent had the height advantage and would expect her to go for his thighs, so she pretended to. Just as Kelden was about to twist aside, Kyla backspun to meet him, leaping into the air and placing her foot on his thigh instead of her hand, and pushing off.  
  
Pushed off-balance, Kelden was unable to block as Kyla contorted her body in the air and caught the night elf's neck between her shins. Unfurling her body, Kyla transfered all her momentum into her legs, and thus, into Kelden. The elf was hurled off his feet, landing flat on his back with a loud wet slap.  
  
Kyla came down on top of him, her gaping nethers mashing into the night elf's face as her hands shot towards the sensors on Kelden's chest while Kyla splayed her legs in an attempt to keep his hands off her hips. She made contact, and Kelden started cumming. Unfortunately, his cock was aimed directly at Kyla's face and the first spurt of his seed almost caught her in full in the eyes. She jerked her head up at the last instant, catching the night elf's cum on her neck instead.  
  
"First Touch goes to Kyla after a stunning display of acrobatics!" boomed the commentator.  
  
Kyla had to shift her weight back and forth to keep Kelden from throwing her lighter body off him, but for the moment was managing to stay on top. The night elf's cum continued to splatter over Kyla's neck, and he seemed to be trying to aim it, angling his hips so it would land on Kyla's face and impede her.  
  
Sudden orgasm wrenched control of Kyla's body from her as her loins convulsed violently upon the night elf's face. Kelden had managed to get a hand onto one of her hips. Pressing his advantage, he rolled with Kyla as she dodged his cum, tipping her over.  
  
Kyla sprang away to avoid being pinned, scrambling back to her feet as Kelden did the same. The night elf's cum covered her from neck to nipple and small globules were dripping from her breasts. Above them, Kelden's counter displayed a nineteen, and Kyla's a two, putting her in an early lead.  
  
The night elf dashed forward.  
  
He went for a grab, but Kyla slipped his hold by dropping to the ground and sliding herself knees-first between his legs. This time, she went for his thighs for real, and managed to contact one as Kelden tripped over her.  
  
As the night elf toppled forward and his cock lobbed a single spurt of cum into the air before him, Kyla flipped herself onto her belly and shoved hard against the gooey arena floor. On her feet again, Kyla dove forward while Kelden was still on hands and knees. Before the night elf could stand up, Kyla landed on him. Her breasts squished over his ass and slid up his back, painting swaths of white cum up either side of his spine as she clapped her hands onto his upper ribs.  
  
Kelden's body gave a small shudder as his cock started pumping cum onto the arena floor. Kyla locked her legs around his hips, her wide-open sex rubbing on the night elf's lower back as she tried to shift her weight forward and drive Kelden's face into the floor. It almost worked, but left her without an anchor.  
  
Kyla realized her mistake at once, but Kelden was already lurching sideways. She released her hold on him to avoid being pinned, but the night elf shifted his weight at the last moment. Rolling to the side had been a feint, and now Kyla was in trouble.  
  
Contorting to get his feet under him, Kelden then leaped straight up, back-flipping over Kyla's head. His lithe body arced through the air and the last few spurts of cum before Kyla lost contact were flung upward in a glistening arch.  
  
The crowd oohed and the commentator was shouting something, but Kyla wasn't paying attention to them.  
  
Kyla tried to dive out of range but she wasn't fast enough. Kelden snared her as he landed, yanking her back against his chest as his hands groped for her cleavage. The squishy flesh of Kyla's boobs filled the night elf's fingers as he smashed his palms against the sensors there and her pussy exploded.  
  
Fighting the orgasmic convulsions, Kyla managed to slip her hands behind her. She felt Kelden's heavy, slippery balls slide over her knuckles as she reached for his thighs. The night elf tried to pull back, but he couldn't get out of her reach without giving her room to break his hold. Kyla made contact and felt the night elf jerk against her. His cock throbbed powerfully against her spine, spurting cum between her shoulderblades as her own loins spasmed, splattering the arena floor with droplets of her juices.  
  
Letting a moan out through clenched teeth, Kyla shut her eyes for a moment and forced herself to stay lucid through the haze of orgasmic convulsions.  
  
Kelden mashed his legs together, but Kyla's hands were too strong to crush that way. It was easy to ignore the pain in her upper arms and keep her hands on the night elf's thighs behind her, so he changed tactics. Kyla felt him lurch forward, trying to knock her down and force her to use her hands to catch herself.  
  
It was just the sort of move Kyla had been waiting for. With a mighty contortion, she somersaulted under Kelden. She slid ass-first through the night elf's legs as he tumbled over her and his cock scraped up her back, ricocheting off the back of her jaw and leaving a smear of cum across her cheek. Kyla ducked, escaping a headlock between Kelden's legs by inches.  
  
The night elf landed face down, his momentum carrying him a short distance away from Kyla on the slippery arena floor. Flat on her back, Kyla gasped for breath as her loins stopped spasming with pleasure and her head cleared. The score display snapped into focus above her. Kyla's read fifty-nine, and Kelden's read eighty-seven.  
  
With a sharp exhalation of excitement, Kyla yanked her legs up and rolled her weight onto her shoulders, throwing her weight down again and flipping up onto her feet. Kelden was still on his knees with his ass pointed at Kyla as she skated towards him, struggling to get his feet under him.  
  
Once she had enough speed, Kyla dropped to the ground, sliding feet-first between Kelden's legs and kicking his hands out from under him and bracing her feet in his underarms to keep him from reaching down. The night elf's cock skimmed up Kyla's belly, nestling between Kyla's squishy breasts. As Kyla reached for Kelden's hips, he jerked his legs straight, trying to prevent her grab and drop his weight onto her at the same time.  
  
Again, he had underestimated Kyla. As his body dropped onto her and his cock squished more firmly between Kyla's breasts, the head sliding down to her navel, Kyla caught the night elf's hips directly above her, supporting his weight on her arms.  
  
Kelden's body spasmed powerfully as his cock erupted once more, jerking between Kyla's breasts and spraying her belly and mons with his hot cum. The night elf's dark lavender balls contracted with each orgasmic pulse as they hung down above Kyla's face. He thrashed in a last-ditch attempt to get away, but since he was cumming and Kyla wasn't, she was easily able to hold on for the thirteen seconds it took for Kelden's score to reach one-hundred.  
  
The three glowing digits exploded in a shower of sparks and with a grin of triumph, Kyla rolled the night elf off of her and stood up, raising a fist to meet the wild cheering of the crowd. Kyla felt the pleasurable lurch in her gut as her implants were switched off and saw Kelden's body jerk as he started cumming again, his cock lobbing small spurts of white into the air.  
  
"An astounding match, ethereals and fleshfolk!" cried the commentator. "Valstar takes the win in breathtaking fashion!"  
  
With her implants off, lust crashed over Kyla like a wave. Unable to keep the grin off her face at the sound of thousands of spectators cheering for her, Kyla sat down on the twitching night elf, guiding his pulsing cock to her dripping hole before slamming down and hilting his thick shaft in her muscular flesh with an audible squelch.  
  
The night elf's massive meat spasmed continuously within Kyla's constricting passage as Kelden continued to orgasm, the implants keeping his cock alive and cumming even though his body's store of semen was severely depleted. Not in the mood to prolong things, Kyla grabbed roughly at her own breasts as she undulated vigorously on that thick organ.  
  
Moaning freely, a triumphant smile still on her face, Kyla's loins clamped down on Kelden's spasming cock and powerful shocks of pleasure wracked her body. Kyla let her cries fly free and let her body jerk and shake as pleasure cascaded through her, unresisted.  
  
An orgasm brought on by external stimulation was just so much more satisfying.  
  
Kyla felt the night elf spasm one last time as his implants were also switched off and his cock rapidly deflated within her. He blinked dizzily before focusing on Kyla and giving her another small nod, acknowledging her victory with grace and respect.  
  
The commentator started to announce the next match, but before Kyla could hear the names her surroundings blurred and disappeared. The world quickly reformed into the gladiator's lobby and Kyla found Lonji and a female ethereal she didn't know waiting on either side of the teleport pad.  
  
Smiling with what might have been pride, Lonji offered Kyla his hand and helped her up once she grasped it. The other ethereal did the same for Kelden, and each with a hand on their charge's shoulder, Lonji and the female walked Kyla and Kelden off towards separate lifts.  
  
"Fel of a first match, Kyla," Lonji told her, a distinct note of pride in his voice.  
  
Kyla felt herself beam. "I know! It was awesome."  
  
Flushed with exultation, she threw her arms around her ethereal handler and began to giggle hysterically. Kyla sagged into Lonji's arms as a month's worth of nerves dissipated in the wake of her first victory. She let her head fall back onto Lonji's arm and caught her breath, grinning happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Like the others, Shandel had been brought back to his red-draped room after his match. He sat with legs crossed on the soft rug in the center of the floor, staring intently at the plastic dinner plate that rested on the rug in front of him. As always, faint moans of pleasure drifted across the space from a handful of the nearby rooms. Other captives indulging in the artificial stimulations of the NEST.  
  
The night elf's erect cock jutted up from his crotch, aching for release, but Shandel refused to acknowledge it. He didn't take his eyes from the glossy grey disc before him as he forced himself to concentrate harder. A soft breeze stirred to his will, swirling the silky carpet fibers around the plate.  
  
Shandel allowed himself a sigh of frustration. Even the  _air_  in this place was lifeless.  
  
Sinking into a long-practiced meditation, he reached deeper into the spark of azerothian life within himself and poured all the force of his mind into making the air move. The breeze picked up, rustling the rug and caressing Shandel's damp skin. His manhood, which had begun to soften, was tickled back to full hardness.  
  
But the plate moved.  
  
It wobbled up off the floor and began to spin with the air that lifted it. Shandel allowed himself another sigh. He was so nearly powerless in such an artificial environment. It took everything he had just to lift the lightweight plate in his summoned cyclone. Back home, he'd once tossed a full-grown ogre into a rock overhang hard enough to crack its skull. He could still heal small hurts, but the ethereal's devices could do it more reliably. Elune's fire, his spirits of bear, of cat, of bird and the rest, all were unreachable. If he reached into himself as he'd done to float the dinner plate, he could still make green lightning dance on his fingers strongly enough to slightly annoy a small child.  
  
The night elf closed his eyes and released his tenuous hold on the air in his room and the floating plate fell to the floor. He opened his eyes and stared down at his aching erection.  
  
Shandel knew he was being stubborn, and that refusing to pleasure himself more than once a day even though those accursed mechanistic blights attached to his skull had forced his body to adapt to a much higher rate of sexual activity, was not productive behavior.  
  
He was tempted to act out. Attack someone or attempt to escape, so they would punish him with the blue setting. Maybe it would reverse the effects of the arena contests on his body. That was foolish of course. Petulant and counterproductive. Shandel knew he had to stay in the competition. Had to win.  
  
Winning was the only way he'd ever see his family again.  
  
That, of course, was the real reason behind Shandel's anguish. He might have been offended by the way these ethereals had artificialized sex, overriding natural impulses with magic and machines, turning the most beautiful gift of nature into nothing more than some crass game to be profited from. Yes, that bothered him as it would bother any Druid, but nothing cut at his heart the way missing his lover and their child did. Nothing else really mattered.  
  
Shandel's silvery eyes darted toward his NEST, fixing on those fabricated limbs that looked so life-like swaying languidly like grass in a light breeze. With a deep and weary sigh, Shandel unfolded his legs and stood. For a moment he considered shunning the NEST and bringing himself to orgasm with his hands, but decided doing so would be only yet another petulant protest.  
  
As Shandel stepped among them, the NEST's glossy tentacles licked at his body, smearing their warm slippery wetness over his skin. The NEST wasn't so bad, Shandel mused. Not like the implants were.  
  
"NEST, Cradle," Shandel murmured.  
  
The many limbs curled sensuously around his muscular body, taking his weight and lifting him off the floor. Shandel let himself drift, laying back in the enfolding tentacles.  
  
"NEST, Slow Massage, append, Vaginal Contractions."  
  
The tentacles tightened around him and began to fondle his flesh, stroking his body and squeezing the tension out of him. Two of the tentacles looped up around his hips and formed a tight spiral around each other, entwining to create a coiled facsimile of a vagina. The coil descended onto Shandel's aching cock, covering its full length.  
  
Shandel let a small moaning sigh bubble up from his throat as his shaft slid into that gooey embrace. The NEST pulled those two tentacles tight around Shandel's hips, squeezing the coil down securely around the night elf's cock. The coil itself then began to tighten rhythmically around Shandel's shaft, squeezing the head, the middle, and the base separately but in a very pleasurable pattern.  
  
Closing his eyes, Shandel concentrated on relaxing his body as he floated among the slithering cluster of artificial limbs. Tentacles wriggled over him, groping his flesh indiscriminately, immersing him in their sensuous touches.  
  
"NEST, append, Vaginal Oscillations," the night elf murmured.  
  
The tentacles reacted, slithering around his hips to free up enough slack, and began to roll the coil squeezing Shandel's cock back and forth. The tentacles spooled up and back out, whirling the tight embrace around his throbbing shaft.  
  
Shandel groaned quietly as the oscillating vortex of pleasure dragged him to the edge of orgasm and pushed him over. Through clenched teeth the night elf moaned sharply, his body spasming as his pulsing cock jetted globs of cum into the NEST's coiling tentacles.  
  
Gasping, Shandel kept his eyes closed as the the orgasm slowly dissipated. The tentacles kept doing what they were doing, heedless of his orgasm, and Shandel didn't order them to stop. He could feel a second orgasm building already.  
  
He let the NEST continue and bring him off again before finally feeling sated.  
  
"NEST, Release," Shandel sighed, eyes still closed.  
  
The tentacles unwound from his body and set him on his feet, licking at him as he stood among them. Shandel took a long, deep breath, and said, "What do you want, Thraiza?"  
  
Shandel opened his eyes to see the woman-shaped ethereal perched on his desk, watching him like a gardener watches a shrub. Her form flickered and reappeared in front of him as he stepped out of the NEST. She peered at him in that unsettling way that ethereals did without eyes and reached out to cup his slicked balls in her hand, sliding her palm up to his deflating cock. Shandel didn't react to her touch.  
  
"Kyla Valstar has won her first Lesbian match," Thraiza told him. "Would you like to congratulate her?"  
  
Shandel swallowed the impudent comment that came to mind and settled for, "Yes, I would."  
  


* * *

  
The wild roar of the crowd stayed with Kyla even after she reappeared on the transport pad down in the Lobby. Once she stopped cumming, the dwarf Kyla had just bested kicked at Kyla's arm, dislodging Kyla's right-arm dildo from her twitching cunt with a loud squelch. The dwarf took a second to catch her breath and then glared over her shoulder at Kyla.  
  
Kyla pulled the small levers on her hand straps that retracted her dildos to lay flush on her forearms and raised her eyebrows in surprise at the dwarf.  
  
Lonji and the dwarf's handler appeared and offered them each a hand but the dwarf waved the ethereal away and pushed herself up towards Kyla, panting, "Cheap win you lousy rusher!"  
  
The dwarf's handler caught her by the elbows before she could swing a fist, but she looked livid as her handler marched her away, frowning. Kyla took the hand Lonji offered and stood up, calling after the dwarf, "Spoil sport!"  
  
Kyla glanced at Lonji and found him laughing. "I think that might be a record, Kyla," Lonji chuckled.  
  
"For a sore loser?" Kyla asked wryly.  
  
"For the shortest match in Colosseum history," Lonji declared happily, turning to look at Kyla. "Three-quarters of a second," he laughed. "Three-quarters of a fel fucked second."  
  
Kyla let out a giggle as Lonji walked her into the nearest equipment room. Entering the yellow-draped space, Kyla unstrapped the dildo bracers from her arms and went around to the back side of the cleaning rack to find an empty sterilization drawer. She peered through the clear glass-like material of the rack and spotted one. Bending down to pull it down, she set her dildos into the spaces within and nudged it closed again.  
  
With her ass up in the air, Kyla momentarily entertained the thought of one of those glistening phalli spearing into her throbbing loins and reached behind herself, sliding fingers over her butt towards her flushed sex.  
  
As always, Lonji responded to her needs faster than she could. Kyla pulled her hand away as she felt him appear behind her and place his incorporeal hands on her hips. Smiling, Kyla stretched forward onto the smooth flat top of the cleaning rack, propping herself up on her elbows. The edges were rounded so it was even fairly comfortable.  
  
"Mmmh," Kyla breathed as Lonji's tingling shaft split her lips and filled her sodden passage. Her hips wriggled, pushing up against Lonji's steady thrusts as she looked out over the Gladiator's Lobby. "He-ey Lonji?"  
  
"Yes Kyla?"  
  
"Why do the heterosexual contests have the victory fuck whe-en," Kyla's breath hitched, her body trembling against Lonji's thrusts, the slicked skin of her belly and breasts sliding on the smooth top of the cleaning rack as an orgasm surged through her, "w-whe-en the hom-omose-exual contests just end immediately?"  
  
Lonji continued his steady thrusting, running his hands up and down Kyla's glistening flanks as his length penetrated her pulsating pussy. "That convention was established before my time, unfortunately."  
  
"You don't know?" Kyla giggled, squirming to feel her breasts slide on the smooth surface she was bent over as her loins spasmed residually around Lonji's energycock. "That's a first."  
  
"I'll look it up later," Lonji told her as she spotted a familiar blue shape descending in one of the lifts across this corner of the Lobby.  
  
Shandel stepped out of the lift with Thraiza's hand on his shoulder and spotted Kyla, who waved. The night elf's eyes widened momentarily at Kyla's current state and a subtle blush tinged his cheeks as he waved back. Kyla gave him a soft smile as Thraiza walked him over. The poor guy  _still_  hadn't entirely escaped his modesty.  
  
"Hi Shandel," Kyla said, remaining on her elbows as the night elf and his handler entered the equipment room.  
  
"Hello Kyla. I hear you've won your match. Congratulations," Shandel replied. His smooth blue cock was starting to swell up at the sight of the bent over Kyla wiggling as her handler fucked her. Kyla noticed the night elf's hands twitch forward slightly.  
  
Kyla smiled soothingly. "Thanks Shandel. You won your first Puzzle Pit match, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh. Yes, I did. It was a close one though," Shandel told her, his firming erection rising to point almost directly at Kyla's face.  
  
"You still deserve some congratulations, yourself," Kyla said with a grin.  
  
"I suppose," Shandel conceded, glancing down at his erect cock just an arm span from Kyla's face.  
  
An unstimulated cock or an empty pussy, either was such a waste, Kyla thought, glancing at Thraiza. The handler was standing behind Shandel with her hands clasped behind her. "If you're not going to take care of him?"  
  
Shandel blushed again as Thraiza gave Kyla a shrug.  
  
"Well all righ--" Kyla cut off with a soft gasp as her walls clamped down around Lonji's pulsing shaft, trembling as she reached another climax. Kyla closed her eyes as the pleasure washed over her, moaning softly, "a-all right. Come here Shandel," she continued, looking up at him.  
  
The night elf let out a sigh and gave her an appreciative smile as he moved closer.  
  
"It's about time I paid you back for our first day here," Kyla pointed out.  
  
Shandel chuckled, relaxing a little bit as Kyla wrapped a slippery hand around the night elf's slick cock and pulled him closer. Her tongue flicked out over the head, teasing the rim of it as she twisted and stroked the shaft with her hand.  
  
As Kyla felt a third orgasm building from Lonji's steady fucking, she reached around and dug her hand into the night elf's firm butt and pulled him towards her, his throbbing blue organ filling her mouth. Kyla relaxed her jaw to make sure her teeth wouldn't scrape him and closed her lips around the shaft, bringing the power of her athletic lungs to bear on the head of Shandel's cock.  
  
The night elf groaned softly, a tremor racing up his legs. He reached forward, gently cradling Kyla's face in his large hands as she sucked on him. As Lonji brought Kyla to her third orgasm, she moaned loudly around Shandel's shaft, her throat vibrating on the head, and Shandel gasped as his cock spasmed into Kyla's mouth, bathing her throat and tongue in his cum.  
  
Kyla swallowed before she had time to taste it, licking around the head to gather up Shandel's subsequent spurts. His fingers trembled against her face.  
  
Lonji slowed his thrusts to a stop just as Kyla started to notice that her neck was hurting. She smiled at Shandel as she pushed herself up and Lonji stepped back, extracting his phallus from her.  
  
Placing a hand on Kyla's shoulder, Lonji nodded at Thraiza and moved Kyla around towards the lifts. Kyla trailed a hand over Shandel's chest as she walked by, saying, "See you, Shandel."  
  
The night elf gave her a smile and a nod, tossing his head in a way that struck Kyla as fatherly somehow.  
  


* * *

  
Two months after Kyla Valstar's first victory against Kelden Moonscar, an anxious Zylesen was standing within Falavax's Alcove above the Colosseum's roaring crowds as Nahri placed her signature tailed green and black coiffure firmly upon her head. With her implants already active, a pleasant throb ran through Zylesen's flushed sex, marking each nervous beat of her elven heart.  
  
"Breathe, Zyle," Nahri reminded her, giving the blood elf's buttcheek a comforting squeeze.  
  
Nodding, Zylesen took a moment to let out a long breath and unclench the various parts of her body that were rigid with nerves. This was her last chance. If she lost this match, she'd be dropped from the lesbian bracket, leaving her teammates to maintain the score without her.  
  
Opening her eyes, Zylesen checked her dildos again, flipping the lever on each hand that snapped the translucent artificial phalli forward and away from the tops of her forearms. Satisfied, she retracted them and took another deep breath.  
  
The commentator was addressing the crowd. "Welcome, one and all!" the amplified voice echoed. "To today's Lesbian Duel Pit Competition! Today we witness the epic midseason culmination of all that has come before! Oh it is a day of days!"  
  
"Overselling it a bit, isn't he," someone said.  
  
Zylesen let out a choked giggle, turning to her left where Kyla stood with languid grace and a grin on her face. Beyond Kyla stood Elga, an orc who tended to get carried away in her laughter when she was nervous, and sure enough her glistening green breasts were bouncing as she rested her hands on her thighs. Tivalna, the night elf who stood to Zylesen's right, merely rolled her eyes in agreement, shooting Kyla a smile.  
  
"Today our first match will pit Lady Velgani's infamous Dwen Yilgiss against the ever-enjoyable Zylesen Starslip of Lord Falavax!" the commentator announced.  
  
Zylesen gulped. Up first and against Dwen of all people! The sable-skinned human in her blood-red headdress was one of the few gladiators who had defeated Kyla. If Kyla hadn't been able to beat the woman, Zylesen couldn't fathom how she was supposed to.  
  
Nothing to do but try. Jaw clenched with determination, the limber blood elf stepped forward onto the teleportation pad. The world around her lurched, blurred, and shifted. Once her surroundings resolved, Zylesen immediately took her stance, feet slipping into place on the familiar floor of the arena.  
  
Dwen blurred into place across from her, quirking a cocky grin. Zylesen gritted her teeth, trying not to let herself imagine those dark, strong arms overpowering her, forcing her down and making her cum... Zylesen mentally shook herself. No, at the very least she had to put forth enough effort to be able to say she'd genuinely tried.  
  
The commentator shouted for the match to begin and before Zylesen could move, Dwen had closed half the distance between them. Zylesen lurched sideways, slipping down and pivoting on one foot, sticking the other out between Dwen's legs. She pulled her knee in sharply, trying to catch the human's foot and trip her, but Dwen didn't fall.  
  
Instead, she yanked her legs up, pulling Zylesen off balance. With blinding speed, Dwen slipped her legs over Zylesen's shoulders, contorting to catch the blood elf's arms.  
  
Zylesen was slammed down on her back with Dwen astride the blood elf's chest. Stunned, Zylesen found her arms folded uncomfortably and pinned down between the lithe human's ebony thighs. The blood elf's breasts squished against Dwen's muscular butt as she squirmed, trying to get free.  
  
With a contemptuous lack of haste, Dwen reached under herself and slid her hands beneath Zylesen's breasts, contacting the sensors.  
  
With a gasp, Zylesen started cumming, loins spasming visibly as she momentarily forgot to struggle. As orgasm washed over her, Zylesen glanced up passed Dwen's looming breasts and saw the score display counting the seconds. She twisted and writhed, but Dwen was far to strong, and already her struggles were becoming less and less sincere as her submissive instincts overpowered her competitive drive.  
  
 _Damnit,_  Zylesen thought with resignation as she gave up and dropped limp, hips twitching as her pussy convulsed and orgasmic pleasure suffused her body.  
  
After they reappeared in the Lobby and Dwen climbed off of her, Zylesen remained on the floor. Implants off, she reached down and idly stroked her slick slit, staring at the celling. She hadn't scored even a single point. And now she was out of the lesbian competition completely for the second half of the season.  
  
Nahri appeared, bending over her. Zylesen didn't reach for the offered hand. After a few moments, Nahri sighed and scooped her charge up, carrying the blood elf in her arms as she glided into their lift. Zylesen continued to slowly finger herself as her head fell against Nahri's ethereal shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Zyle," Nahri murmured as the lift platform accelerated silently. "The others are not going to resent you."  
  
The blood elf sighed and shook her head. "Even if that's true, they are still that much further from attaining their freedom because I can't carry my weight."  
  
"It's not your fault that your talents are as they are. The others know that," Nahri reassured her, stepping off the lift and gliding smoothly down the hallway of red cloth.  
  
When they reached Zylesen's room, Nahri set her on her feet. Zylesen stood, fingers trailing wetness out of her sex and up along the smooth curve of her buttcheek. She turned to her handler who slid one hand up the blood elf's chest, ethereal fingers closing around her pale elven neck. Nahri's grip was firm but comfortable and it sent a thrill down to Zylesen's already soaked loins.  
  
"You're enough as you are, Zyle," Nahri told her, ramming the fingers of her other hand up between her charge's legs and into her sodden passage. The blood elf gasped, rising reflexively onto tiptoes as she was impaled by her handler's two middle fingers.  
  
A dizzying warmth rippled through Zylesen's body as Nahri's hand tightened around her neck, not cutting off her air but hinting at the possibility, and evoking the primal thrill Zylesen got from being overpowered. Moaning, Zylesen fell down onto flat feet once more and the ethereal adjusted her hand, thrusting her fingers violently into the blood elf's sex.  
  
As her wet walls squelched around Nahri's furious fingers and the rough pleasure washed over her, Zylesen realized what Nahri was doing. The handler was reminding Zylesen that she did have abilities to be proud of. Indeed, though the ethereal's fingers ravaged her, spearing loudly into her cunt and striking the roof of her wet tunnel so demandingly, Zylesen's moans were soft and her pleasurable trembling was subtle.  
  
The blood elf's breath hitched and she cried out softly as a monumental orgasm swelled up and overcame her. Cum splashed out of her, spattering off Nahri's hand and arm. Zylesen's legs shook and she wobbled as her body spasmed with pleasure, but she kept her feet.  
  
After a few moments, she blinked and managed to focus on Nahri's face as residual spasms bounced from her limbs to her loins and back. The ethereal was giving her a knowing look. Zylesen knew that the ethereal's strange sight let Nahri see the internal structures of her elven body as easily as its exposed skin.  
  
"How many fleshbound are there, do you think, that could have remained standing through an orgasm that intense?" Nahri asked, draping her arms around Zylesen's waist.  
  
Zylesen giggled, looking down. "Alright. Point taken, Nahri."  
  
"You have your Puzzle Pit match to look forward to tomorrow," Nahri said, pulling away. "Make sure you rest well tonight, and I'm sure you'll more than make up for your loss today."  
  
Smiling, Zylesen nodded and turned away from Nahri, looking towards the NEST. As always, she felt an odd duality of desire. Her body wanted to pull away from the flowing tentacles while simultaneously aching for them to grab her and drag her among them despite her struggles. Zylesen didn't question her desires anymore but they were still an oddity that she recognized.  
  
Loins still throbbing needfully, Zylesen walked up to the edge of the NEST. A few of the outer tentacles sensed her presence and swayed towards her, licking at her legs. She turned away from the NEST and closed her eyes, letting her imagination drift as a few of the tentacles brushed against her butt and thighs. Her mind wandered, not conjuring any particular fantasy, but shutting out the red room, Nahri, and the metal box from which the tentacles extended.  
  
 _It's an unknown,_  Zylesen thought to herself.  _An unfathomable creature of carnality, deaf to pleas of resistance. Unstoppable. Inevitable._  She shivered as tentacles licked at her backside.  _Wanting my flesh._  
  
"NEST, Bind Down," Zylesen ordered absently.  
  
 _Flee!_  The blood elf lurched forward as those supple limbs snaked towards her, curling around her flesh. She flailed as tentacles coiled around her limbs and body, pulling her backwards. Her feet were pulled out from under her, pitching her forward. The warm, slippery limbs wrapped around her, lifting her and drawing her into them.  _Dragging me to my lewd fate. Impossible to escape!_  
  
"NEST, Firm External Stimulation," Zylesen commanded softly before the stillness of the tentacles could spoil the illusion.  
  
The tentacles writhed around her, digging firmly into her pale flesh and quashing her struggles as they rubbed her body. Zylesen's slender limbs strained against the kneading grip of the NEST, jerking and twisting as a tentacle mashed hard into her loins, massaging adamantly through the wanton lips of the blood elf's pussy and against her clit. The tentacles rubbed her hard, her skin slipping through their slithering grasp. Other tentacles squished and squeezed her breasts, pressing Zylesen's nipples into her supple chest flesh with stroking circles.  
  
Panting, the blood elf strained to pull away from the dark, slippery limbs that engulfed her, moaning softly as the pleasure chased her down. With a soft gasp, Zylesen's pussy spasmed and her struggles turned to wiggles of pleasure.  
  
"NEST, append Firm Vaginal Penetration, append Anal Penetration," Zylesen breathed quickly as the orgasmic spasms erupted.  
  
The tentacle rubbing her pussy moved out of the way and another speared deeply into her convulsing canal, filling her to capacity as it forced her throbbing flesh to suddenly accommodate its girth. Zylesen cried out, toppled into a cascading chain of orgasms.  
  
Writhing in pleasure, she almost wanted the tentacle to thrust in even further, bumping her cervix and affirming that it was going to force her to take more than her body was meant to or ready for. She gasped at the thought, renewing a token struggle as another tentacle pushed its way into her rear, worming its way inside her and setting off another cascade of orgasmic rapture.  
  
With the NEST fucking her holes and kneading her body, every time Zylesen fantasized that she needed to get away, her struggles set off another back-bending orgasm. The blood elf lost count of how many times she came before she finally exhausted herself.  
  
Giving up the fantasy, Zylesen let out a long, shaky breath and made her body go slack. She smiled a little to herself as the NEST continued to fuck her limp body, glad that so simple an ability was such a lauded asset. Nahri was definitely right about that. There were not many who could have let their body rest without also stopping the tentacles, as Zylesen could.  
  
It did take a conscious effort, and Zylesen needed to sleep, so she called a gentle, "NEST, Stop." The tentacles slowed to stillness, withdrawing from her pussy and ass. Other tentacles coiled over the blood elf's exposed loins, maintaining a comfortable contact.  
  
Zylesen yawned, the weight of her head resting on the tentacle coiled around her forehead and cheeks. She knew that most people slept with the NEST in Cradle mode, but Zylesen left it in Bind Down because she liked feeling held in place.  
  
 _I wonder what it'd be like to get fucked by a real tentacle monster,_  the blood elf mused as she drifted off.  _I wish I could find out._  
  


* * *

  
The immense stadium was still mostly empty when Shandel stepped off the lift with Zylesen at his side. Puzzle matches usually drew a much smaller crowd than the Duels, which was why the Puzzle Pit was tucked away on a raised platform in one corner of the arena where only a fraction of the stands had a good view. Those seats were filling up quickly while the rest of the stadium remained quiet and empty.  
  
Shandel felt his implants click on and invade his body, forcing his cock to harden unnaturally.  
  
Within the Puzzle Pit, twelve small square tables were arranged in two rows, where each participating Lord or Lady's two-person team would try to accomplish the randomly chosen challenge. There were only five Puzzle teams in the current season, though. The second row of tables would go unused.  
  
Each table rose seamlessly from the spongy black floor which, unlike every other instance of the glossy black flesh-like material in the Colosseum, was dry and unlubricated. As the teams headed for their tables, they left damp footprints behind them.  
  
On either side of the tables, a pair of transparent inflatable seats stood on wide, stable bases. The seats glistened with lubrication and were shaped somewhat like a saddle. Each was comfortably wide and curved upwards in the front. The ones meant for females had a moderately sized phallus jutting up from the flat part of the seat, while the ones for males had a hole though the upraised front portion.  
  
"I hope we get the Assembly challenge this time," Zylesen said quietly as she mounted her seat, showing no outward sign that she'd just impaled her petite body on that inflated see-through shaft, or that she'd even noticed it entering her at all.  
  
After a moment, Shandel merely nodded. He wasn't particularly good at any of the three challenges, but Zylesen was arguably the best Assembler the Colosseum had ever seen, and Shandel suspected that she might be feeling a little insecure after the complete failure of her most recent Duel.  
  
Swinging a leg over his seat, Shandel settled his weight onto the air-filled cushion and let himself slide forward, angling his erection into the narrow tube through the seat's clear material. His weight brought him to rest against the front of the saddle, with his cock fully immersed in the tight, see-through tunnel.  
  
To either side, the other teams were mounting their seats as well. Shandel didn't really pay much attention to the other gladiators' identities, but he recognized the draenei man and woman on his left and the female orc and night elf on his right from previous Puzzle matches.  
  
Zylesen wiggled a little on her own seat, looking up over her shoulder to see if the commentator was in his booth yet. Shandel's eyes followed just as the commentator stepped into view.  
  
"Welcome, fans, to the conclusiory mid-season Puzzle match!" the commentator called out. "Let's roll the dice!"  
  
A holographic cube appeared in the air above each of the Puzzle Pit's tables, with colored sides and a simple symbol each representing one of the three possible challenges. It began to spin until it blurred and then it dropped, bouncing silently on the tabletop until it came to rest.  
  
"Yes!" Zylesen hissed under her breath.  
  
The top of the die was yellow and showed a black hexagon, indicating the Assembly challenge. Shandel smiled at his teammate while the commentator announced the challenge with unnecessary enthusiasm. The die disappeared and with a crackling burst of energy several dozen small hexagonal blocks appeared on the table.  
  
The goal of the Assembly challenge was to have the tallest tower possible at the end of each two-minute round. At the end of ten rounds, the total heights of each team's towers were added together for the final score.  
  
The rules were simple. Touching any of the game pieces in any way would result in the owner of the piece cumming until the piece was no longer being touched. The black pieces belonged to one team member and the white pieces belonged to the other. The difference between the number of white pieces and the number of black pieces used would count against the total score.  
  
A holographic clock appeared next to each table, hung at two minutes for several tense moments, and then started counting down. There was a chorus of moans along the row of tables as everyone grabbed their first pieces.  
  
Zylesen immediately snatched up several of her pieces and began arranging them in the center of the table. Grabbing a few of his own pieces, Shandel shuddered as the orgasm hit him and his cock pumped his cum into the see-through inflated tunnel that sheathed it. By the time he steadied himself, Zylesen had already completed the foundation.  
  
Panting and blinking to keep his vision clear, Shandel reached forward, careful to time the placement of his blocks to fall between the spasms of pleasure. Zylesen grabbed a handful of Shandel's blocks, fingers moving with speed and precision as she placed them in the structure.  
  
When the tower reached eye-level, they ran out of blocks and Shandel stopped cumming, but this is where having Zylesen on the team really provided an advantage. Having planned for it, the blood elf had made sure that only her own pieces were in structurally unimportant places.  
  
Working together, Shandel and Zylesen began poking those pieces out of the structure. Shandel with his larger fingers and less-trained coordination was only barely able to keep up with Zylesen while she was cumming and he wasn't, as they both nudged the white blocks from their places and caught them, leaving empty spaces in the structure.  
  
There was a clinking crashing sound to the left that meant one of the other teams had knocked down their tower, but Shandel didn't take his eyes off his task. With the freed blocks, and Shandel's steady hands added to Zylesen's, the tower quickly rose until they only had three white blocks left.  
  
The clock exploded in a shower of sparks and a holoimage fixed itself to each team's tower, ending the first round. All the towers came tumbling down leaving only the image to be measured.  
  
Zylesen let out a long-held breath and wriggled around on her seat for a moment as she set down the remaining blocks. She met Shandel's eyes and grinned. He looked around and saw that they indeed had the tallest tower.  
  
"Excellent," the blood elf breathed.  
  


* * *

  
Zylesen squirmed happily, feeling the air-filled phallus move around inside her. Her tower was far taller than any of the other teams' and she was sure she could repeat the feat. The strategy she'd worked out with Shandel had played out perfectly.  
  
"And the measurements are in!" cried the commentator. "Round one goes to Team Falavax!"  
  
Once the rest of the placings and their measurements were called out, Zylesen let out a nervous giggle and said to the night elf, "Let's keep it up, eh?"  
  
And they did.  
  
She and Shandel placed first in all ten rounds, and as the last round concluded, Zylesen stared across the table at him in giddy disbelief. As the crowd cheered for her, Zylesen couldn't keep the grin off her face if she tried.  
  
The handlers all appeared, blinking down to their charges. Nahri gave Zylesen a wry smile and as the blood elf dismounted her seat, and she giggled at the implied, "I told you so."  
  
"The point tallies are in," Nahri informed her proudly. "Your victory here has placed Falavax's team in the Melee Event. Congratulations, Zyle."  
  
"Thanks," Zylesen giggled, immensely relieved and still somewhat giddy.  
  
Nahri took her by the shoulder, and together they left the Puzzle Pit to celebrate with with the rest of the team.  
  


* * *

  
Cum of both varieties and the ubiquitous lubricant of the Colosseum sluggishly swirled and pooled around Kyla's sprawled body as it flowed and mixed, surrounding her where she straddled Shandel in one of the Lobby's massage pits with her head resting on Zylesen's thigh, panting softly. Her breath tickled across the stretched pink lips of the blood elf's sex, where Kyla's entire left fist was still lodged and stroking gently in the wake of Zylesen's latest orgasm.  
  
Looking across the trembling blood elf's mons, Kyla watched Vhela gasp and throw her arms around the two men on top of her--a blood elf named Velven and a human named William--as her head fell back and she climaxed hard enough that her juices squelched out around Velven's pale erection, spattered off his hips, and sprinkled on Kyla's face. Samwiched between Vhela and William with his face buried in blue breasts and the human's hard cock grinding on him from the inside, Velven let out a muffled shriek through clenched teeth before getting a mouthful of draenei boob and convulsing violently as he filled Vhela's sex with his cum.  
  
The whole collection was together in the gooey rink, surrounded by their handlers. Kyla knew all of their names but wasn't sure about a few of the handlers who were assigned to the gladiators she didn't know that well. Most of them were sitting in the air in a circle around the massage pit, though Kelivv, Vhela's handler, had his arm around Gavia and was idly fingering her while they watched their charges.  
  
Gavia was handler to the orc Elga from the lesbian team, who at the moment, was bent over Jud on all fours and grinding her crotch into Tivalna's face while the troll handled her dangling green breasts. Tivalna, the dark lavender night elf, was enthusiastically impaling herself on Jud's massive trollish shaft despite also being on the lesbian team. Zylesen's head was pillowed on the troll's chest where she joined in on fondling Elga's epic cleavage.  
  
Kyla tightened her right arm around Shandel's slippery leg and rolled her hips. The night elf's thick cock throbbed fiercely within her as his hands resumed kneading Kyla's butt and his thumbs teased around her unoccupied hole. Kyla moaned, stroking Shandel's hips with her feet and bringing her lips back to Zylesen's clit as tremors of pleasure raced up her spine.  
  
While Kyla continued to undulate, bringing Shandel and herself closer to another orgasm, Lonji and Nahri floated above the orgy. The two handlers were tightly entwined, glowing with a pulsing pleasure where their orgasmic bodies pressed together, and paying only cursory attention to their charges.  
  
"I was right, before," Nahri murmured.  
  
"About what?" Lonji asked softly, as beneath them, Elga collapsed in orgasm.  
  
"I  _have_  grown very fond of your company," Nahri said, arms slowly sliding against Lonji's back as she clutched him. "Far more so than anyone else I interact with. And..."  
  
"Yes," Lonji said, allowing himself to be momentarily distracted by the orgasmic ecstasy coursing through their ethereal bodies, squeezing Nahri tighter. "You were right. I missed you."  
  
Nahri smiled into his neck as below them, William ejaculated into Velven and collapsed atop him and Vhela. Moments later Kyla was cumming on Shandel's cock again with one of his thumbs in her ass, while Jud bucked powerfully into a mewling, half-limp Tivalna and washed her cervix with trollish seed.  
  
"I'll come to you, then, while our charges sleep?" Nahri asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much," Lonji murmured lightly.  
  
"Good," Nahri said as Shandel groaned and pumped Kyla full of cum again.  
  
Kyla withdrew her fist from a twitching Zylesen and sat up on Shandel's softening cock. All nine of them were panting and satisfied for the moment, and the handlers dispersed to bring water for their charges. Lonji and Nahri disentangled and flickered away to do the same.  
  
Lonji handed the small skin of chilled water to Kyla who sipped it gratefully after slipping off Shandel. After handing the skin back to Lonji, Kyla grabbed Zylesen's arm and tugged her down next to her and the night elf.  
  
"You know what I miss?" Zylesen asked as she snuggled into Kyla's side, draping a leg over Kyla's as Shandel put an arm around them both and Vhela pulled Jud and Elga down on his other side.  
  
"What?" Kyla chuckled breathlessly.  
  
"Blankets," Zylesen sighed.  
  
Tivalna tittered as she she scooted up next to the blood elf. William and Velven draped themselves on either side of Jud with Velven between Jud and Elga.  
  
Kyla laughed, shaking her head. "I never even thought of that. Before I was picked up I usually slept in armor. I don't even remember what blankets and a clean bed feel like."  
  
"I don't really either," Tivalna offered. "I was used to bedding down on leaves and grass. I don't know if I could go back to that or even a clean bed after two years sleeping in a NEST, though."  
  
Everyone but Shandel chuckled and mumbled agreement.  
  
The handlers all returned and knelt before their charges. The ethereals glanced among themselves and then nodded. Jud's handler, Bevli, was the one who spoke.  
  
"The specifics of the Melee Event have now been set," she told them. "Of the nine of you, one male and three females may participate."  
  
"It's being left up to you who goes in, and you will have a whole day to discuss it once you've been informed of the details," William's handler added. Kyla was fairly sure his name was Hiyle.  
  
"When will we be given the details?" Vhela asked.  
  
"It was supposed to be right about now but the event organizers are late confirming the challenge's biological component," Kelivv said mildly.  
  
Kyla raised her eyebrows at Lonji but before he could acknowledge her he Blinked away. A moment later he was back and the other handlers gestured for him to speak.  
  
"Confirmed. They just brought it in," he said, turning to the gladiators. "The challenge, in essence, will be for your team of three women to reach and retrieve your male teammate from the grasp of a Trilophlorus."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Vhela and Kyla glanced at the draenei. None of the others seemed to know what a Trilophlorus was, though, and Kyla sure didn't.  
  
"A Trilophlorus, for those of you who don't know," Kelivv explained, smiling slyly at Vhela, "is a warm-blooded trilaterally symmetric Class Two coituvore. Originally native to the planet Argus, an adult Trilophlorus has a mass roughly fifty-three times the Humanoid Average, rubbery bluish-grey skin, and resembles a squat, upside-down mushroom."  
  
"From the stem," Bevli said, picking up the lecture, "the Trilophlorus supports three sets of genitals on muscular, prehensile stalks roughly twice the length of the stem. The end of each genital stalk most closely resembles a vaginal orifice at the center of a three-petaled flower. Said petals are narrow and wrap around the hips and enter the anus of a captured male to secure as well as stimulate him during semen collection."  
  
Kyla was sitting up, rapt. She thought it was fascinating. Information on coituvores, as the ethereals called them, consisted of little more than rumor back on Azeroth. Creatures of erotic myth. Kyla had had more than a passing interest in erotic myths, before she'd gone and landed herself in what she affectionately thought of as  _sextopia_.  
  
"The cap," Bevli continued, "unravels itself in the presence of sustenance or mating opportunity. Rather than a contiguous whole the cap is made up of three sets of twenty-seven tentacle-like prehensile feeder tubes. The primary purpose of these tentacles is to extract breastmilk from captured females, but they also serve as manipulator and locomotive limbs."  
  
"Each tentacle," Kelivv said, "and this is important, has a small collection sack at its base, and once it's full, that tentacle will go inactive while the milk is digested."  
  
"Oh!" Zylesen perked up next to Kyla. "The female team, they're going to be made to lactate, right? And that's how they're supposed to get through the tentacles to reach the male?"  
  
"Correct," Nahri said. "The competitors will have their neural implants temporarily modified to induce lactation."  
  
"Neat," Kyla breathed, absently slipping her hand around Zylesen and fondling a breast. "I didn't know the implants could do that."  
  
Bevli finished the lecture. "The feeder tentacles are each twice the length of the Trilophlorus' central body. One tentacle by itself is weak enough to overpower easily, but the Trilophlorus is well evolved to use many tentacles in concert to restrain its prey. While its primary goal with a female is the breastmilk, the feeder tentacles are often and quite effectively used to penetrate female prey and keep them pacified with orgasms."  
  
"During the Event," Lonji informed them, "the females' implants will be inactive, requiring them to face the Trilophlorus with their body's natural reactions intact. The male's implants, however, will be active. Your goal will be to get close enough to touch one of his sensors and set him into orgasm mode. Doing so will satisfy the Trilophlorus' goal of sperm collection for that genital stalk, and cause it to release him. The first team to free their male in this way is the winner of the Event."  
  
Finished, Lonji settled down in front of Kyla. All of them were quiet for a while, mulling over the information.  
  
"Um," Zylesen finally said hesitantly, drawing everyone's attention. "This is probably going to mean I won't be one of the lucky three who get to throw themselves on the mercy of a real fucking live  _tentacle monster_ , but to have the best chance of winning the team should be those with the highest potential capacity for milk production, shouldn't it?"  
  
Jud nodded. "Yah and for da male, we best be choos'en whoeva shoots da biggest load da fastest."  
  
"The latter should be pretty easy to determine," Kyla mused. "Just set all our males to Red at the same time with a measuring bowl in front of their cocks."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with that.  
  
Velven spoke up next from where he was squeezed between Jud and Elga, one hand idly caressing the troll's lean abs while the other arm wrapped around one of Elga's head-sized mammaries. "Sheer size can often be correlated with capacity. However, the ratios of composition between tissue types often vary, thus shape and heft are usually more accurate indicative traits."  
  
Kyla and the others stared at the male blood elf.  
  
Velven blinked. "I was a healer, uh, before," he explained. "I studied anatomy quite thoroughly."  
  
"Lonji, you and the other handlers can see our insides. You should already know which of us are the best choices," Kyla realized, raising an eyebrow at her handler.  
  
The ethereal seemed to give her a wry look. "We do, in fact. Unfortunately, we're not allowed to tell you. Choosing who participates is supposed to be part of the Challenge."  
  
"Alright then," Kyla said. "Velven, who do you think it should be?"  
  
The pale blood elf pushed himself up and straightened his gleaming white coiffure, sliding up onto his knees. He looked down the row of Falavax's gladiators with a frown, leaning forward to run his hands over Elga's breasts for a few seconds before nodding to himself and moving over to Vhela.  
  
"Elga's obviously in," Velven said. "Even if she weren't the largest here she still has a high proportion of lacteal tissue."  
  
Straddling Vhela's thighs, he ran his hands around the draenei's blue orbs, which were significantly smaller than Elga's but still larger than everyone else's.  
  
"I vonder, are the other teams at an unfair disadvantage or do they also happen to have an anatomy expert among them," Vhela mused.  
  
"A random element is inherently fair," Kelivv said patiently.  
  
"Luck of the draw," William murmured without sitting up.  
  
"Sorry, Vhela," Velven said, finishing his examination. "Your breasts are almost entirely padding."  
  
The draenei nodded neutrally, glancing down at herself as the blood elf moved on to Kyla, climbing over Shandel's legs to get to her. Velven took Kyla's easily palmable boobs into his hands, running his fingertips over the slicked skin and squeezing at several different points.  
  
"You, on the other hand, have a significant quantity of dormant lacteal tissue as best I can tell," Velven informed her after several moments. "Your breasts would swell to more than twice their current size if you began to lactate. I would say with moderate confidence that you should be on the team also."  
  
Kyla grinned. "Excellent."  
  
Velven smiled mildly at her enthusiasm and moved over to Zylesen, who watched the other blood elf handle her breasts with a resigned expression on her face. Sure enough, Velven's smile soon turned apologetic.  
  
"Your original guess was correct," he said simply and Zylesen sighed. "Sorry, Zyle."  
  
Lastly, Velven leaned over Tivalna. The night elf's breasts were firm and shapely, filling Velven's hands, but they looked small on Tivalna's larger frame even though they were about the same size as Kyla's.  
  
"You're about average," Velven informed the night elf. "Less capacity than Kyla but not by much."  
  
Kyla glanced down the line. "Sounds like it's me, Elga and Tivalna on the team."  
  
All of the others nodded, including Vhela and Zylesen. Velven twisted around and settled down between Tivalna's legs, leaning back against the night elf who draped an arm over his chest.  
  
"Elga, Kyla, and Tivalna to participate," Gavia said, rising up. "Any objections?"  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Falavax's males were lined up and Jud won the final spot in the Melee Event to no one's surprise. Kyla's implants--along with Elga and Tivalna's--had been set as soon as the decision was made, and over the course of that week she noticed her breasts begin to change. Her nipples grew more sensitive and hardened more readily, and the soft flesh itself started producing wonderful new sensations when it was fondled.  
  
By the end of that week, Kyla's breasts had swollen noticeably and almost seemed to slosh when she moved, though that may have been her imagination. Lonji's fingers proved excellent at milking her dry once her body had begun making enough to extract. Always while his hands encouraged her breasts to drain and refill themselves, his ethereal cock speared into Kyla's flushed sex at her insistence.  
  
Kyla was seriously considering requesting that the induced lactation not be disabled after the Melee Event was over. It was that good. She choked off a scream and slumped forward in Lonji's grasp, cumming for the--well, she'd lost count somewhere around the seventh. Milk dripped and dribbled off Lonji's fingers and down Kyla's belly as her butt jerked against her handler's crotch and her breasts squished in his hands. Her juices sprayed out around the ethereal's cock with astounding force, splattering his thighs and dripping down to pool on the black couch beneath them.  
  
"Oh holy fuck of the Light!" Kyla gasped as her loins continued to clamp down on Lonji's frictionless phallus. "I didn't even know orgasms that strong were  _possible_."  
  
Lonji pulled Kyla to his chest, leaning her back. Her head dropped onto his shoulder as she panted for breath, chest heaving under Lonji's hands. Kyla let her head roll to the side and saw Tivalna watching her enviously from the seat next to her. The night elf was astride Jud, who was leaning back with his hands under his head, while Tivalna's handler, Viva, was wrapped around her from behind, ethereal fingers busy with Tivalna's swollen nipples. Jud's muscular chest dripped with her milk.  
  
"This is not fair, Kyla," Tivalna asserted. "As soon as Lonji was able to get milk out of you, you started cumming like a manabomb going off. I feel considerably slighted that all I'm getting is a pleasant warmth and orgasms no different than before."  
  
Kyla chuckled, still breathing hard. "I make no apologies."  
  
One of the lifts Kyla happened to be looking toward ascended into place carrying a familiar green blur in an orange coiffure. Kyla blinked and forced her eyes to focus. Elga and Gavia stepped off the lift and made their way towards Kyla's couch. The orc's steps were steady even with the added weight of her monstrously huge breasts, which she was actually carrying in her arms for balance. The gargantuan green orbs resisted gravity remarkably well for their size, but Elga had complained that if allowed to sway unrestrained, her breasts could now build up enough momentum to yank her off her feet if she tried anything less sedate than walking.  
  
The upside, of course, was that Elga produced more milk than Kyla and Tivalna combined, and the orc's nipples responded like two extra clits. Kyla could cum just from having her breasts suckled. Elga could  _ejaculate_.  
  
"Ah, now we can both feel slighted," Kyla giggled, still a bit dazed.  
  
Tivalna looked around at Elga and stared for a moment. She smiled and shook her head, resuming her leisurely ride on Jud's thick trollish cock. Viva stroked the night elf's nipples but only got a small trickle for her effort. The handler slipped off her charge and Tivalna dropped against Jud's muscular milk-soaked chest.  
  
"Hey," Elga said cheerfully once she reached them.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello E-ohh!"  
  
"Yo."  
  
Elga smiled and sat down beside Kyla and Lonji, releasing her breasts. They nearly touched the orc's thighs as she sank into the soft, slippery cushions. Kyla slipped off of Lonji and swung her leg over the orc's lap, her thighs sliding under the warm weight of Elga's colossal boobs. The soft flesh molded around Kyla's belly and Elga's nipples poked out on either side of Kyla's hips.  
  
"Damn Elga," Kyla said, squeezing the orc's breasts to her sides with a smirk. "This is almost getting ridiculous."  
  
The orc grinned and laughed softly. "It does get a bit distracting when I try to run."  
  
"Are you--" Kyla hesitated. "Aren't your breasts  _unnaturally_  large by this point? They'd be completely impractical back... you know."  
  
"You can say 'Azeroth' if you want, Kyla. I don't miss it," Elga said softly, then grinned. "And I'm pretty sure my size isn't completely natural, to tell you the truth."  
  
"Something happen to you?" Kyla asked curiously.  
  
Elga nodded. "Let's just say that I ran afoul of a particularly mischievous red-headed blood elf sorceress one night in the World's End Tavern, and when I woke up in the morning my breasts were twice as big and three times as much fun."  
  
"World's End..." Kyla pondered. "That's the place in Shattrath City, right?"  
  
Elga nodded. "Yup."  
  
"I never actually made it that far," Kyla said. "I was stationed at the Portal. Hellfire Peninsula was all I had a chance to see before my incident."  
  
"I, er, fell off Nagrand," Elga admitted, blushing slightly. "Well, was chased off, to be specific."  
  
Kyla found that funnier than she probably should have, looking down with a grin. "It happens."  
  
Elga smiled, and Kyla brought her lips down on the top of the orc's left breast. She kissed her way slowly down the soft green flesh, pulling the huge breast up to bring the nipple in range. Kyla's lips circled the areola and Elga closed her eyes with a moan.  
  
The orc's thumb-sized nipple slipped into Kyla's mouth and Elga shuddered, clutching Kyla to her chest. Tongue caressing the moist nub, Kyla closed her lips and slowly sucked. A delicious warm fluid filled Kyla's mouth, and Elga trembled, crying out in bliss.  
  


* * *

  
"Welcome! One and all, to this thrilling, edge-of-your-seat spectacular! The midseason Melee Event!"  
  
Ten-thousand eager spectators cheered with all their might, filling the Colosseum with the thunderous roar of their combined voices. Kyla stood with Tivalna, Elga, and Jud on the lip of the Melee Pit. The other two teams stood on the adjacent sides, waiting to be introduced. Perched on the first bulwark--which was actually more of a rounded pedestal--in the center of the Melee Pit, the Trilophlorus reacted to the noise, rustling its tentacles.  
  
"And now our three leading teams! The brave champions who'll be facing the mighty Trilophlorus! First in the rankings, I give you Team Valgani! Faraden Halu! And his rescuers, Helie Razorflame, Jenal Featherleaf, and current season high-score holder, Dwen Yilgiss!"  
  
The four named gladiators leaped forward and slid down into the Pit in a diamond formation with the black-skinned red-coiffured Dwen in the lead and the blue-coiffured male draenei in the rear. Flanking Dwen, Helie was a pale yellow-coiffured troll and Jenal was an almost pink green-coiffured night elf. The draenei's pale blue cock rose and preceded him impressively as his implants were switched on.  
  
The three females split off, leaping off moguls and ramps. They flipped through the air in different directions, showing off their acrobatic skill while Faraden skated towards a small peak just out of the Trilophlorus' reach. The three women landed smoothly, their swollen breasts bouncing wildly as they spiraled in and took places behind their male.  
  
"And now, I give you Team Kiejaan! Cedric Ravenreed! And his rescuers, Sylnie Rainstone, Argen Ironspun, and Phaedra Xayan!"  
  
Kyla's head snapped towards the second team and she focused intently on the limber-looking human man in a purple and black headdress who pitched forward and slid down into the Melee Pit behind his teammates. Cedric? She had to have heard wrong, or it must be just a funny coincidence. Kyla couldn't imagine how her childhood friend could have  _possibly_  wound up  _here_. He was to far away to see his features clearly, but there was just  _no way_ \--  
  
Wrenching her attention back onto the rest of the competing team, Kyla saw the two dwarves with matching tailed heads of bronze and the bone-white draenei in a brilliantly pink coiffure all hurtling towards different sides of the same large ramp. Leaping from the apex of the incline to the crowd's gasps, they collided in midair and clasped right arms, wrenching their glistening nude bodies into a dizzying swinging spin. They released as one, flying apart and each of them landing in the direction she had come from.  
  
"And finally, I give you Team Falavax! Jud Vol'gan! And his rescuers, Tivalna Zephyrseed, Elga Everblood, and Kyla Valstar!"  
  
Mentally shaking herself, Kyla put the coincidental name of Kiejaan's male out of her thoughts and focused on the stunt she had practiced with Tivalna and Elga. With a grin and a raised fist for the spectators, Kyla dashed forward and led her team down into the Melee Pit. She slid with ease, picking up speed as her feet followed the curve of the third bulwark--also known as the outer wall--as it eased into the second tier of the Pit. Air rushed over her damp skin and her swollen breasts swayed heavily from her chest.  
  
It felt odd to go into the Pit with her implants off but Kyla's body had never needed all that much encouragement to get aroused, so she wasn't worried about the Trilophlorus needing any extra time to get into her. Which was an advantage. A tentacle that was busy pleasuring her was a tentacle that  _wasn't_  busy encumbering one of her limbs.  
  
Kyla split off from the others, setting her feet just so to arc to the right without losing too much momentum. A ramp rose in front of her and the second bulwark dropped off to her left. It took a lot of practice to keep one's feet from digging in to the Pit's surface the wrong way and producing drag, but Kyla had it mastered, so her speed was sufficient.  
  
Kyla shot up the ramp, sailing vertically into the air. She backflipped, stretching out and then tucking her legs in. Reaching under her legs, she slipped a finger from each hand into her pussy. At the crest of her jump, Kyla unfurled, throwing her arms out to the sides and flinging droplets of her wetness in opposite directions.  
  
The slippery black terrain of the Melee Pit rushed up at her and Kyla tucked and braced, coming down perfectly on the second bulwark. She slid down to the first tier at such speed that the bottoms of her feet were actually feeling a little hot from the friction.  
  
The crowd was screaming now. Her leap had been dangerous. If she'd overshot, she would have crashed on the first tier hard enough to break her legs and probably a lot of other bones. But since she'd pulled it off, Falavax was probably already selling holoprints of Kyla flipping through the air with her fingers in her cunt.  
  
Kyla laughed as she bled off speed and joined Jud, Elga, and Tivalna on their mound facing the Trilophlorus.  
  
"Gladiators! Surrender your men!"  
  
Jud glanced back at his teammates. "Let's do dis."  
  
The troll pushed forward, sliding down the mound and up the Trilophlorus' perch. A low, warbling purr emanated from the creature's squat body as it sensed the human, draenei, and troll come within reach. Shiny bluish tentacles snagged the male gladiators, binding their limbs and checking their genders. Kyla watched as Jud was reeled in and lifted up toward the larger genital stalks to join Cedric and Faraden from the Trilophlorus' other sides.  
  
Kyla turned and her teammates moved with her. "I'll go in second on the left."  
  
"I'll take center and go first," Elga said as they took up positions on the best nearby highground.  
  
As Kyla braced herself for a gravity-assisted dash, the Trilophlorus' genital stalks descended on Jud, Cedric, and Faraden. The appendages did indeed look a lot like three-petaled flower buds as they bloomed open, revealing a very humanoid-looking vagina at their center. The engorged orifices had more musculature than a woman did, though. The lips bulged forward as they closed over each of the hard male organs, sucking them in while the petals reached around the men's hips and between their legs.  
  
Once the three male gladiators were fully engulfed and enclosed by the genital stalks, shivering with pleasure as the Trilophlorus used its highly evolved anatomy in the attempt to extract as much semen from them as possible, the commentator called for the contest to begin.  
  
Elga threw herself forward, moving swiftly despite having her arms full holding her massive breasts in place. Kyla shifted her weight, waited three heartbeats, and launched herself into motion, skating after the buxom orc. Tivalna quickly followed.  
  
In quick succession, they reached the ramp. Riding the upward curve, Kyla flew into the air. Tentacles shot towards her like striking snakes, hooking around her limbs and winding around her torso as the Trilophlorus snared her out of her jump. Kyla twisted deftly, snatching a single extended tentacle in both hands and pulling herself further inward. Another tentacle caught her right arm but her left was still free. She bent her leg and grabbed the head of the tentacle that had snared her left ankle and attached it to one breast, while leading the one on her arm to the other breast.  
  
An orcish cry of pleasure sounded from her right where the sucker-heads of two tentacles had latched onto Elga's nipples. The writhing limbs had wound themselves all the way around her enormous breasts and were squeezing them in rhythm with the pulsing suction. Several tentacles encased the orc's arms and upper body but somehow Elga's legs were still free. That didn't last, but as soon as a half-dozen more tentacles wound up Elga's legs and one wriggled into her sex, the two that were feeding on her detached and fell limply from her green skin, freeing the orc's right arm.  
  
Kyla continued to "climb" through the tentacles as the one that looped around her ankle on its way to her nipple was joined by four more tentacles that forced Kyla's thighs apart. She twisted and stuck her other leg out in front of her as the tentacles caught it so she could use it as another anchor point to pull herself farther in toward's the Trilophlorus' central body. A tentacle pierced Kyla's pussy, but she ignored the sudden spike of pleasure as she wrenched her extended leg up and pulled herself a full body-length closer to her goal.  
  
Grunts and moans carried through the writhing mass of limbs from the other gladiators with the roar of the crowds as a constant background. The Trilophlorus' warbling purrs wove a sound that was seductive and almost musical, but it was lost in the cacophony.  
  
The tentacles feeding on Kyla reached capacity and went limp, sliding off of her. She quickly yanked the next two most cumbersome of the Trilophlorus' limbs to her breasts, shuddering with sudden orgasmic spasms when they latched on. She gasped, her body shaking as her muscular walls gripped the tentacle that was fucking her.  
  
And on Kyla went, working her way closer to Jud, feeding tentacle after tentacle and cumming again and again. In the haze of pleasure and thrill of competitive urgency she wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but Kyla found herself stretched out face-up, with tentacles pulling her in two directions at once. Her legs were stretched out towards Jud and the tentacles wrapped around her legs were the ones feeding on her. Her torso was unencumbered, but five tentacles had both of her arms and her neck firmly bound and Kyla was having trouble getting enough air to stay lucid after so many squirting orgasms.  
  
The feeding tentacles finished draining their share of milk out of Kyla's breasts, and released her. With a sudden jerk of released tension, the remaining tentacles yanked Kyla up and away from Jud. She scrambled for something to stop herself but her kicking legs caught only air. The tentacle buried in her sex was pulled taut and abruptly wrenched from her flesh. Only the tentacle that had managed to penetrate her ass at some point had the reach to stay with her lower body.  
  
With a fleshy thud, Kyla's butt collided with a thick pillar of flesh--a genital stalk--and her legs tangled with the tentacles supporting the  _wrong male_. Ebony skin and blood-red cloth filled Kyla's dazed gaze.  
  
Kyla let out a wordless noise of frustration. She'd been so close to reaching Jud and then the Trilophlorus had flung her all the way over to the other team's third. Quickly leading the tentacle around her neck and the tentacle around her right arm down to her puffy red nipples, Kyla turned the other way and saw that she'd wound up right between Dwen and Cedric, in arms reach of them both.  
  
Cedric Ravenreed. Not a gladiator that happened to have the same name.  _Cedric_. Kyla's eyes locked with his, going wide with recognition and sheer shock. His eyes went wide in a similar manner, his expression plainly stunned.  
  
It was him. It  _was_  him.  
  
And that was when her breasts ran dry and the tentacle coiling around Kyla's neck did _not_  go limp and release her. Kyla was too stunned to notice it increase its futile efforts to get more milk from her and inadvertently cut off her air, until she was already passing out.  
  


* * *

  
_Cedric!_  was Kyla's first thought when she regained consciousness. She was still so astounded that it took several moments to remember that she had been strangled, and should perhaps be worried about that. She was laying on something soft, head and shoulders supported by the familiar sensation of ethereal arms. Kyla took a deep breath and found no lingering pain in her neck.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kyla?" Lonji's voice asked.  
  
Kyla sat up and opened her eyes. She was back in her room, sitting on the plush rug with Lonji's arms around her from behind. He moved with her, pressing his chest to her back so she could lean on him.  
  
"Healthy, a little groggy," Kyla said. "Dumb. Who won?"  
  
"After you got suffocated Dwen reached her teammate with one hand and tried to help you with the other. Valgani's team has widened their lead," Lonji reported. "You should be more careful, Kyla."  
  
"It was a dumb mistake," Kyla sighed. "Just because it wasn't strangling me immediately doesn't mean I shouldn't have been on guard for it to start."  
  
"Indeed," Lonji said wryly. "Would you like me to describe the rest of the Event, or would you prefer to wait for the holocording?"  
  
"I'll wait," Kyla said as Lonji's hands slid up onto her breasts and gently massaged them. Her nipples were still a little sore. Trilophlori were clearly not the gentlest of creatures.  
  
Lonji leaned Kyla's head back on his shoulder and slid one hand down her belly, lightly slipping his fingers through Kyla's sex. His fingers rubbed her slowly, stroking her with a mellow caress.  
  
Kyla smirked a little. "So what's up with you and Nahri?"  
  
"Are you referring to our agreeable professional philosophies?" Lonji asked with a hint of humor.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice you two getting all cute," Kyla said.  
  
Lonji chuckled briefly. "Handlers are discouraged from discussing their personal lives with charges, you know."  
  
"Fine," Kyla said. "Still. It's sweet."  
  
Staring off into nothing while Lonji softly played her body, Kyla thought once more about how incredible it was that Cedric was in the same building as her. They had grown up together and she'd been thirteen the last time she had seen him. That was right before a group of battling adventurers had destroyed her home town and she'd gone with her parents into the city. They had kissed goodbye, and it had been her first. Kyla hadn't kissed anyone in years.  
  
And now he was  _here_  and Kyla really wanted to see him again. She knew she couldn't, though. The rules of the Colosseum wouldn't permit her to talk to him. Kyla sighed, half in pleasure from what Lonji's hands were doing, and half with disappointed over Cedric.  
  


* * *

  
Kyla continued to dwell on it after Lonji brought her to orgasm, fed her, and left to go be with Nahri. She hung in her NEST wishing she could simply go find Cedric's room and be reunited with him.  
  
 _But then, why can't I?_  Kyla thought, beginning to feel a little rebellious.  
  
There were measures in place to ensure that gladiators' rooms remained a sanctuary for them. She couldn't have asked about them now without giving away her intention, but fortunately, Kyla had once asked about it out of innocent curiosity.  _Lonji? Is there anything that keeps gladiators out of each other's rooms besides you?_  
  
 _The floor,_  Lonji had replied.  _Enchantments in the metal read the life-signature of any who set foot upon it and alerts the handlers if it doesn't match the assigned occupant of the room._  
  
The red dividing curtains hung from bars that hung a few feet below the celling. There was room to climb over one, or perhaps,  _along_  one. She could do that.  
  
"NEST, Release," Kyla commanded, and the glossy black tentacles set her down.  
  
She was going to see Cedric one way or another. She'd always respect the rules otherwise, but not about this. It was ridiculous to keep her away from some one she ached to see again, Kyla rationalized, since it would be a constant distraction that would hurt her performance and,  _isn't embracing desire a central tenant of the Etherean way of life?_  
  
Kyla gathered fistfuls of red cloth in her hands and quickly hauled herself up to the support structure. Once perched with her back touching the celling, it was precarious but within Kyla's ability to balance. She crept along the metal bars in the shadowed scaffolding, looking down into the rooms she passed. Zylesen was asleep in her NEST in one room Kyla passed, and she recognized others here and there.  
  
There were empty rooms too. A lot of empty rooms. Kyla had figured there might be an unoccupied room here or there but nearly half the rooms she crawled over were dark and dormant. Her feet were hurting by the time she found the room she was looking for.  
  
Cedric was up and awake, standing on one leg with the other one arched all the way up to his black-and-purple-clad head. He moved slowly through a series of poses Kyla didn't recognize, but from the way he contorted himself Kyla figured she wasn't even half that limber. She forgot the pain in her feet for while as she watched him.  
  
"Cedric?" she called hesitantly after four more poses.  
  
He jerked, startled and stumbling. He looked around for her and finally spotted her up by the celling.  
  
"Kyla!" Cedric breathed. "It is you. How the fel--what are you doing up there?"  
  
"Coming to see you, obviously," Kyla said smiling, swinging down and hanging from the red cloth. "Help me down, I don't think I can jump all the way to your rug."  
  
It took a moment before Cedric glanced at the floor and got it, but just as quickly he was there and ready to catch her. Kyla lowered herself into his arms and he took her weight, holding her close to his chest.  
  
"We're still probably going to get in trouble for this," Cedric said, setting her down on the soft, comfortable rug in the center of his room.  
  
Kyla grinned guiltily, pulling Cedric into a tight, fierce hug. "I couldn't help myself. I thought I'd never see you again. When I saw you at the Event I couldn't believe my eyes."  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about you all day. I couldn't sleep," Cedric admitted, wrapping her up in his warm arms and leaning his forehead on her shoulder. "I can't believe you're here!"  
  
Kyla laughed and her lips started kissing the firm skin of his chest. "I had to come see you. I couldn't just ignore that you were here, even if we are breaking a rule."  
  
His firming erection was squeezed down between them. Hitching one leg onto Cedric's hip, Kyla reached down and slipped his hardened shaft into her. She did it without thinking about it, but once he was inside her she looked into his indigo eyes and there was a significance to the moment that Kyla really wasn't supposed to feel anymore.  
  
"Light and Shadow," Cedric said softly, sitting them down with Kyla astride his lap. "What happened to you, Kyla? The last time I saw you was when your family went with the refugee caravan to Stormwind."  
  
Kyla smiled, rocking gently on Cedric's cock. "The short version is that I lived in Stormwind for a while, learned to fight, and five years ago I was conscripted, and recently I ended up in the Outland Campaign. Then I got blown up and here I am."  
  
"You can fill me in on the details later," Cedric chuckled.  
  
"I will," Kyla promised, rubbing her still-tender breasts against his chest. "So how on Azeroth did  _you_  end up here, Cedric?"  
  
"I... had a hard time of it," Cedric said slowly. "After a few years, though, I started making money as an erotic dancer."  
  
"Oh. Is that what you were doing before I got here?" Kyla asked.  
  
Cedric slid his hands down Kyla's back, rounding her butt and flowing with her hips as she slowly undulated in his lap. "Sort of. It was just stretching and balance practice though, not an actual routine or anything. I worked at a Ladies Only tavern in Dun Morogh. Made good tips, and also discovered that a lot of gnome women are a bit more sexually ambitious than is good for them."  
  
Kyla giggled. "What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say I underestimated my viability as Succubus Bait and leave it at that," Cedric said.  
  
"Oh no way," Kyla laughed. "You  _have_  to tell me  _that_  story now."  
  
Cedric grinned and shook his head. Shared laughter did wonderful things to the way their bodies were connected. Kyla gave him an affectionate poke in the chin. Their laughter went quiet, and Kyla just looked at him as he looked at her.  
  
It shouldn't have been a big deal. They were already having sex. Yet a magnetic tension seemed to hang in the air between them as they closed the distance. Cedric's soft lips pressed slowly into Kyla's, parting gently, and a deeper long-forgotten warmth suffused her being.  
  
Kyla and Cedric kissed, and it awoke their hearts. This was going to be trouble.


End file.
